


Hereafter

by que3n_opinionada



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: BL, DBSK - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, YunJae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que3n_opinionada/pseuds/que3n_opinionada
Summary: "An accident that will lost him everything. The same accident that will make their life destined."
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Love & Hate at First Sight

※

“Argghh… I hate my life! I’m too pretty to be fucked up over this failing grades of mine!” 

“hahaha oh come on Jae?! You don’t give a shit about your grades before, you always top the exams and passed all the subjects what’s with the PMS?” Yoochun teasing his best friend.

“God, I hate it when my parents blackmailing me with those grades, ha! Apparently Mr. Lee and BioPsychology hate me so much that both of them giving me so much pain in the ass. seriously though Yoochun, how did you passed those exams when you are 24/7 wasted?”

“Jae-dear I’m genius you know hahaha… no, seriously I’m studying, I have this friend which is cool and nerd at the same time, he helped me a lot with studying, you know?”

“really? Does that kind of person exist? Cool and nerd at the same time? And why is it I don’t know him huh? I’m your best friend slash soul mate and I didn’t know that you have a jewel hidden beneath those evil head of yours?”

“hmmm… well the fact that I also have a precious life outside Jaejoong’s universe, then yes, I forget to introduce you both or maybe your not destined to meet each other? Okay, here’s the deal, meet me at my place this coming Saturday afternoon and I’ll introduce him to you and ask him to tutor you over Biopsych! Oh, by the way, for the record, he is kind of an ass, a big one.” Yoochun continued while smirking.

“who cares?? and I don’t mind as long as I will pass this shit”.

※

“Yunho, please…”

those are the words…, he lost count of how many times he heard those begging words, asking him to stay and don’t leave them behind. He is Jung Yunho, the popular Bachelor heartthrob playboy of Seoul, South Korea, he is fucking rich and handsome, he can go in both sides, he dated and fucked women and men, he is a bisexual and damn proud of it, he is a cold-hearted guy who can dumped anyone after a full making out and he doesn’t care to anyone’s feelings.

“It’s not you, it is me, I just can’t continue misleading you that we have a future together which is all a lie, please understand okay?” while petting the hair of yet another victim.

“Please, Yunho-ah gives me a chance to fix and make you love me, I just can’t live without you, I love you so much!”

“I’m really sorry, but I can’t, I just have to go, that’s the best for both of us, take care of your self okay? You will definitely find a much better man than me” which he is sure it won't happen.

that’s it he left without looking back to the poor girl which he courted for 5 months and going steady for only 3 weeks, being locked with her is driving Yunho insane, the thrill is gone, which the excitement popped the moment he beds her.

※

Saturday afternoon at Yoochun’s house, Jaejoong arrived at exactly 1 pm, he reached for the spare key Yoochun hid behind the mailbox and open the gate with code that Yoochun also gave to him, even though they are kind an opposite, they were best friends since diaper and their family are very close, so basically Jaejoong knows everything. He opened the door and searched at the living room for his best friend but with his dismay, he didn’t found Yoochun there, he goes to Yoochun’s bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, veranda but still no Yoochun.

“Where are you Yoochun?? You are getting in my nerves already”

and then he remembers there is one last room yet, the music room. When Jaejoong reached the hallway going to the music room, he heard someone playing the guitar and he thought that it's Yoochun, since Yoochun is a music freak, he can play piano, guitar, violin, drums and a little of sax, only because he had asthma so his parents prevent him from playing even though he is dying to play it. Same as Yoochun, Jaejoong is also a music genius, he is good at playing piano and violin plus the fact that he had an angelic voice.

“of course the idiot will be he…!”

barged into the room without knocking the door and his body slammed hard to another body

“ouch! the fuck is wrong with you?” Jae murmured

“Excuse me??” a sarcastic question from a stranger’s voice Jae never been heard before, definitely not Yoochun.

※

“Damn Yunho~ don’t tell me you just dumped Queen Hyuna for real??” Changmin asked 

“She is like a goddess and I will pay any amount just to bang her once! But I thought you are serious about her, you courted her for 5 fucking months, I almost thought that “The Jung Yunho” already found his match”

“Nahh…Hyuna is great but she is not the one and the moment I’ve realized that I don’t want to waste both of our time, I just have to let her go!” Yunho said while playing with his iPhone.

“wow, you sounded like a saint and just provided what is best for her, screw you Yunho, it's the moment after you had sex with her!” Changmin, sipping his vanilla latte.

“Anyway, the past is past, I just have to move on with my life and continue finding my real angel!”

“Ha! Yunho-ah you are the legit hole of all asses! And still, talking about your angel? the last time I’ve checked he is still missing since 7 years ago, it is time to build a bridge and get over him”

their conversation was interrupted when Yunho’s phone ring

“wait for a sec Min, ya Yonghwa, what’s up? Yes, I’m with Changmin right now……, were okay, we're not really busy, why? Something you needed?................ Okay, sure what time?......... I’ll be there! Okay bye!” Yunho ended the call and put the phone inside his pocket.

“Yonghwa called?”

“yes, his car is broken and he needs a ride from Yoochun’s place”

“Yoochun? You mean Park Yoochun?”

“yes, what’s with the name?”

“Jesus Christ Yunho, are you my friend or what? it's him Yoochun ,Park Yoochun!” still Yunho is staring at him, no idea of what Changmin’s saying.

“Gosh I hate you so much~ Park Yoochun is the guy I had a crush with and approximately 85% I’m in love with!?”

“Oh… you mean Micky??”

“Yunho, Micky’s Korean name is Park Yoochun”

“well, you are always talking about Micky and I don’t know that he is Park Yoochun, God you should have told me that little information you know, maybe I can arrange a date for both of you”

“well it's not yet the end of the world, so you can still arrange that date, anyway, how did you know him? Are you friends?”

“Nope, we're not even close, he is Yonghwa’s music best buddy, I guess??”

“God, I hate you so much that I want to slap you right now! Let's go…” grabbing Yunho’s wrist

“wait, where are we going?”

“duh? to Micky’s place”

“but it's too early, Yonghwa said around 6 pm, it's only 12noon”

“well you need to make up with me and fucking introduce us asap, you think I can still wait for 6 fuckin hours to see him??”

“Okay, fine!”

※

“Excuse me??” a stranger’s sarcastic but soothing and very sexy voice, definitely not Yoochun, Jae heard.

“You’re the clumsy intruder who doesn’t know how to fucking knock and now after the result of your rudeness and your paboness with your tiny sluggish body knocked me which for your information hurts like hell and yet you are the one ranting here and there asking who am I? well, mister, I should be the one saying what the fuck is wrong with you and fuck you for being ignorant and stupid!” those are the continuous harsh words Jae heard from a stranger with a beautiful voice yelling at him

“damn it!” Jaejoong exclaimed, he can’t take it anymore, after hearing those hateful words he can feel the huge pang inside his ears and all the blood in his vein flowed directly into his head, he just wants to beat the hell out of that stranger and the moment he is getting ready to punch the stranger’s face and turned his head to the voice’s direction, the second, his and the bastard’s eyes met…….. Jaejoong froze.

※

“so this is Yoochun’s house, nice~” Changmin while smiling like a three years old kid.

“Yes and stop doing that!”

“what? What did I do wrong”

“you’re fucking smiling like a fucktard”

“no, I’m not” Changmin shaking his head denying

“yes, you are! Geez, we are too early and I don’t know what to tell Yonghwa why are we here so early, this is all your fucking fault~” Yunho, searching his iPhone to call Yonghwa.

“Whoaa.. that dude is like the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” Changmin said while looking at the guy standing and reaching for something behind the mailbox.

“what? Are you saying something?” Yunho asked

“I said, that we should call the Police and ask them to arrest that man over there for possessing of illegal deadly handsomeness…damn!” pointing the guy using his lips.

Yunho follows the direction Changmin pointed and saw a man standing at Yoochun’s gate.

“am I right Yunho? That man is so gorgeous, hey Yunho are you okay?” Changmin, tapping Yunho’s shoulder.

“Min-ah, it’s him” Yunho murmured with a shaking voice

“it’s him? What? Who?”

“it’s him, my angel”

※

Yoochun, laughing out loud and came in between his two best friends

“whoah…hold on there” spreading his arms in between the distance of the two, halting the fight.

“stop with this batshit fight.. this is a fucking misunderstanding, Jaejoong are you okay? You slammed yourself on the floor pretty hard, are you hurt? geez Yonghwa, try to be a gentleman at least once in a full moon, you’re scaring the hell out of my best friend Jaejoong”

Jaejoong just stood there frozen without blinking and staring straight to the stranger’s eyes.

Jae’s POV:

“Yonghwa, his name is Yonghwa, God what is wrong with me? I’ve been captured and mesmerized with this stranger whose name is Yonghwa standing in front of me, why is my heart beating so fast and I can’t even breath properly? Am I having a nervous breakdown or maybe a heart attack? or is it I’ve been slammed on the floor badly? I just…I just can’t take my eyes off him, I feel that someone just hitting and punching hard my heart and this stranger, Yonghwa… saving me from something? I can’t even figure out, what he's saving me from actually. I totally forget how the hell I have lived within 22 years of my life without seeing him before ….. breath Jaejoong, breath… I feel so cloudy and holy shit…what the actual fuck is happening??? Oh my god, is this love at fucking first sight?”


	2. Angel of Mine

※

I can feel the crisp of the snow in my face and it shivers up to my spine, soon it will be freezing, three hours of daylight seven hours of darkness, winter had arrived. I dislike winter, not because it's cold, but the memories that stuck in me since I was fifteen.

I actually love winter, the snow, the breezing wind, aroma of hot coffee and especially winter clothes, it gives me more confident of how I look, the expensive wardrobe, fur coats, boots, leathers, etc., I love how people admire my fashion, my image and be smitten by me, it was meant to be, I was born and raised to show off my family’s wealth. But all of the fondness I have in winter fade away just like snow that melts when the spring is coming, vanished on that one day in winter, I was only fifteen and my mother decided to end her life.

※

I was the only son of the Jung’s household or much well known The Jung Corporation, my family is one of the richest households in South Korea, well, the little fact about me being the only son was changed when I turned fifteen. I was fifteen years old when I was appointed to be my father’s successor and handle all of our family businesses soon after I graduate from college. I was fifteen years old when my mother discovered that my father has a second family which his been hiding for exactly thirteen years. And I was fifteen years old when I found out that I’m not the only son of Jung’s household anymore that I have a brother, who is four years younger than me. And I was fifteen years old when I found my mother inside her bedroom sleeping with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in her left hand. And I was fifteen years old when the doctor told us that my beloved mother is dead on arrival, due to overdose after we rushed her to the hospital. I was fifteen and it was winter half of my heart died of coldness, my life change, and everything turned cold, so very very cold.

A year after my mother died and yet another winter came, my father officially marries his mistress and bring his second family into our house, into my life. Lee Hyori is one of the top models in Asia, she announced her early retirement in the modeling world when she was only twenty, no reason was given. After knowing that she is the mistress of my father, seems like that the obvious reason of her early retirement is giving birth to my father’s second child. As soon as Hyori and her son moved into our house, the cold relationship between me and my father became worst, we don’t speak to each other anymore, of course only if he is asking me about school matter that we talked, basically a question and answer conversation, other than that there is no topic to start with, the walls between us started to grow and grow, I hate him, disgust him, I blame him for my mother’s death, I cannot force myself to love, trust and respect him like before, he didn’t even apologize for what he did and he stop talking or even mentioning my mother’s name inside and outside of our house. But sometimes I caught him staring at me with those pity eyes, I don’t give a fuck anyway. Hyori is different from my father, she is trying her best to fill into my mother’s shoes, we are civil but we are not close, well I tried to distance myself from her, she’s the fucking reason anyway, but this woman is really persistent, she did try all the trick to make me trust her and I guess I get tired of ignoring her and just treat her okay, yah were cool. The only person that I’m on speaking terms and close with is my younger half brother, my Dongsaeng, I’m old enough and not stupid to blame him for all his parents' mess, it is not his fault. We became close and he even idolized me at some level, I’ve become the big brother of him who treasures and loved him a lot, well who else should I love?

※

“Yunho…” she uttered in her sexy voice, I don’t know why but she always uses that kind of voice when talking to me.

“yes, Hyori?” I call her by her name because I don’t know how to call her anyway and she doesn’t mind it, she said that it’s okay on her if I feel comfortable calling her Hyori instead of Mom.

“will you help me pick him up at the train station? Or if you are busy I will just send the chauffeur?”

“you mean today right? He is returning today from ski trip?”

“yes.” She answered

“What time is he arriving?”

“around one pm”

“yes, sure no problem I will pick him up” I promised her

“Thanks, Yunho”

“no problem”

※

I arrived at the station at 12 noon, then it hit me, today is my mother’s fourth year death anniversary, why do I forget this? Fuck! I can’t leave now and ignore my Dongsaeng, I even promised Hyori that I will drive him home, but I need to visit my mom’s tomb today, think Yunho… what to do?

At that very second, someone pushed me hard to the side of the road, I have no idea at all of what happened, I just heard a terrible loud screeching sound and smell of burnt rubber from tires of the truck from a sudden brake.

“Are you fucking out of your mind?” he asked me in an angry tone.

“you should at least walk like a human being not like a zombie when you are crossing the road, you almost get hit by a truck!”

“You know what? I actually really don’t care if you are attempting to kill yourself, but I do care for the innocent driver that will be going to hit you and kill you eventually, imagine a poor victim of yours, I mean if you want to commit suicide try it all by yourself, maybe you should try sleeping pills which much less of a danger to others”

Huh? Did he just say that I should commit suicide the same way my mother died? I took a glance to see this man who saved me and nagging me at the same time and I saw a very beautiful teenage boy, I’m guessing he is the same age of my Dongsaeng with a pair of doe brown eyes, pointed nose, flawless milky white skin, plump lips, petit body with very slim waist that can make everyone confused if he is a girl or a boy, I’m confused though because at that moment for the first time of my life I am attracted to the same gender of mine.

A very unique androgynous beauty that can make every man fall and every woman to envy. I was speechless… am I turning gay?

He stared at me and his head tilted to his right side as if waiting for me to react and give him some answers.

“Hello? Are you hurt or what? Oh my god, you are bleeding!” he was looking at my left hand. I shift my eyes to my own hand and saw blood dripping from there.

“come over here and seat!” he instructed me while he's looking for something inside his messenger bag. He took out a hello kitty pouch that containing various things mostly medicines I guess.

“would you please stop staring, don’t look at me like that, I just saved your life there.”

“I’m sorry.” That’s the only words came out from my mouth.

“Wrong answer, it should be thank you not sorry”

“yes sorry, I mean thank you, thank you for the push, I needed it.”

He took a balm, alcohol, and band-aid from his bag and preparing to treat my wounds.

“you know, you don’t have to do that, it's not really serious,” I said while still staring at him.

“don’t be silly, I can't afford to scold you while your bleeding to death”

“no it's fine I’m really am okay.”

“no, your not” while grabbing my hand and started cleaning my wounds using alcohol. It sting and I take back my hand from him, he grab my hand again and it took me by surprise when suddenly I felt that he is blowing air at my wounds, shocked and embarrassed at the same time, I felt my face just turned very hot and positively very red at that moment...

“don’t be such a baby, I presumed you are much older than me”

Jesus, this guy is talking to me liked we have known each other for ages.

“well, how old are you anyway?” I’m really curious about his age though.

“hmm…old enough to tricked death and save your ass from hell” he murmured while putting some balm at my wounds.

“I’m not trying to kill myself there” I said

“Really?” he shifted his glance and look me straight in the eyes not believing from what I'm saying.

I break the staring and looked at my wounded hand “I’m thinking of something while I’m crossing the road and I guess I’m so distracted that I did not see the truck coming” explaining my side to him, seriously why do I have to do that?.

“wow, I mean that should be like a very important thing you are thinking there for not giving attention to the truck that will crush you in a second,” he spoke, actually it sounds like a scolding to my ear.

“yes, it is actually a very important thing”

“really? And what is that important matter that is much precious over your life? Seriously I’m dying to know.”

“Are you always like this?” I asked him

“like what?

“like are you a relative of Mother Theresa and Oprah?”

“a relative of Mother Theresa and Oprah?” mimicking my words

”yes, like Mother Theresa, helping everyone with all his heart and Oprah, interrogating a total stranger out of the blue”

He laughed and the way he laughed is so cute and then he covered his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling shyly, jeez… he really caught me red-handed.

“Mother Theresa? hmm yes, I guess I’m sort of, but Oprah, not my style.”

“but it's weird though, I mean you are kinda different when I saw you crossing the road and a truck coming to hit you any second, I just have to save you and it's fucking insane, I mean I can get killed by doing that, nevertheless I still run and pushed you, it's insane right?” asked me while sweetly smiling

“Absolutely, I mean you may get hit by a truck and I’m…I’m forever thankful to you, hey, you just owned me from the moment you saved me” actually it's all honesty, he really owned me and I’m positive that he just marked my heart.

“wow.. are you trying to flirt with me? Or I’m just having a moment here?”

“No, I’m actually…” before I can finish my line.

“I know your straight, I’m just messing with you!”

“shoot, I should be going,” he said while looking at his watch

“hmm? Do you want a ride home? I can give you”

“that’s so sweet of you but it's okay and god I’m so late” he stood up and grab his bag

“I really should go, anyway it was nice meeting you” shouting while running and chasing the bus

“yah me too, it was nice meeting you… hey, I didn’t get your name!”

“it’s okay! I don’t know you either when I saved you, if ever we meet again, that’s a fucking destiny right?! Bye!” he waved his hand and winked at me.

“wait it's not fair, I need to know your na…” I was cut back because someone just tapped my shoulder I automatically turned my head to see who it is.

“Why are you shouting Hyung?”

“oh, it's you Dongsaeng!”

I returned my sight to the running vehicle, but for my dismayed, it was gone.

“Hyung I’m sorry for the delay, my friend got lost when we are boarding and the next thing you know everyone is searching for him, so we just have to ride the next train” 

My Dongsaeng continued to explain, but I’m not really paying attention since I’m still busy looking for him and hoping that he didn’t ride that bus.

“Hyung! Are you okay? You seem lost? Are you looking for something? someone perhaps?”

“hmm…yes, I am looking for someone, I’ve just met”

“your friend?”

“nope”

“who is it?”

“I’ve just met....met the angel of mine”

“who? Where?”

“he left”

“he? I didn’t know that you swing that side Hyung”

“Apparently, I didn’t know either, it's just this guy can make any straight guy go gay, seriously!”

“wow, did you get his number?”

“worst, I didn’t even get his name!”

“oh my god, Hyung that’s so lame”

“I know, his weird and unique and god! I’m so fucking stupid, how did I let him manipulate me? Now, how can I find him and meet him again?”

“well, you should think of that when you still have a chance to ask his name and number, BASICS?, jeez Hyung, it's like finding a needle in a haystack”

“don’t rub it, I know I’m a such a useless fool! Argghh stupid!” Yunho, while punching something invisible in the air.

“Anyway, let's go Hyung, Mom is waiting and I can't wait to tell her how stupid and gay you are!” smirking while running away from Yunho.

“Yah… JUNG YONGHWA!! Come back here and don’t you dare!”


	3. Love and Catastrophe

“Min-ah, it’s him” Yunho murmured with a shaking voice

“it’s him? What? Who?”

“it’s him, my angel”

※

“YongHwa your phone is ringing” Yoochun, throwing the gadget to his friend, while busy tuning the guitar.

“oh, thanks” Yonghwa, sliding the answer screen on his iPhone

“Hyung!” Yonghwa exclaimed

“Hey Dongsaeng, where are you now?” Yunho

“I’m in Yoochun’s place. Why?”

“I see, because I’m at Yoochun’s place too!” Yunho sounded so excited

“huh?" YongHwa, looking at his Bvlgari watch "But I told you to pick me up around six pm, it's too early Hyung”

“you see, the thing is Changmin really wants to meet Yoochun” Yunho looking at Changmin’s direction, and hearing his name used for an excuse, Changmin mouthed asshole to Yunho.

“Changmin Hyung? Does he know Yoochun?” YongHwa, scratching the back of his head.

Yunho, thinking for a credible excuse “well…he, he told me that he is into drums lately, yes he is into drums and I remember you have told me before that your friend Yoochun is playing right?

“yes he is”

“and then I told him that my Dongsaeng had a friend who can play drums, the next thing you know Changmin is giggling and can’t wait to meet Yoochun!” while mouthing I love you to Changmin, Changmin rolled his eyes and give him the middle finger, mouthing fuck you back to Yunho. “so I was wondering if you can help arrange us to meet him personally?”

“yah why not, I’ll go downstair fetch you okay?”

“I can’t wait”

“Hyung, too much over joy, it’s weird”

“fine, fine…fine” 

“Yunho, called?” Yoochun asked

“Yes, Yunho Hyung is outside right now, his friend Changmin Hyung wants to meet you” Yonghwa said while putting the electric guitar into the stand.

“wait, what? Why he wanted to meet me?” 

“I don’t know, but Hyung said he's into drums lately and Yunho Hyung told him you are playing, something like that” YongHwa explaining without looking to Yoochun

“oh I see, are you going to fetch them?” 

“Yup!” short answer from Yonghwa, who was turning around heading to the door when suddenly a person just knocked on him. He didn’t get a chance to see who the guy is but instead, he heard him cursing him, well nobody cursed YongHwa, I’m a fucking Jung anyway.

※

Meanwhile, outside Yoochun’s house, Yunho is walking back and forth waiting for Yonghwa to arrive

“would you please relax you are so tense, you are giving me a headache here” Changmin following Yunho’s step while leaning against the car

“I can’t Min, I’ve been waiting for this moment, seven… seven fucking years” Yunho exclaimed

“Yunho, are you sure it is him right? I mean maybe your masturbating too much while picturing, dreaming of him... so the tendency will be you are in sex deprivation or maybe hallucinating? This one is much better… you are pretending all the gorgeous people you are seeing is your fucking angel!” Changmin controlling his self not to laugh out loud.

“Fuck you!” Yunho cursed, giving Changmin the middle finger

“It’s him and I am not delusional okay, it’s really him I wouldn’t forget his face, it’s been engraved inside my brain and I’m not deprived of sex I just broke up with Hyuna remember?”

“hmm… make sense” Changmin nods

“it is! Fuck! I’m so fucking nervous right now!” Yunho biting his thumb fingernail.

Changmin walked towards Yunho and slapped Yunho’s hand, the one his biting.

“you’re gross, you know that? You are all grown up twenty six years old adult and yet still biting your fingernails.” Changmin shook his head, “If you are done eating all your fingernails you can have mine I have ten here”

“No thanks, I don’t need yours, I still have my toes”

“Ewww… if only people of the world knew how dirty Jung Yunho is… disgusting and me thinking how fierce you are in bed, yikes!”

“admit it you love me!” Yunho smirking, teasing Changmin

“but hey, thanks…you make me relaxed a little” Yunho smiling to Changmin

“no problem idiot”

Suddenly the gate open, Yunho saw YongHwa approaching them while massaging his own right shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked while brushing the shoulder of his brother.

“yah, I’m fine, someone just accidentally bumped on me inside the house, he apologized, no harm caused” YongHwa smiling

“Someone?” Yunho asked

“yes, Yoochun’s best friend” YongHwa answered back “you know what’s funny Hyung? At one sec there I thought he is a girl, such a waste!”

Yunho looked at Changmin as if telling his best friend through eyes it’s him!

“Why don’t we get inside, I need to leak” Changmin breaking the conversation

“Okay, let’s go”

Inside the house YongHwa assists Changmin to the bathroom, while Yunho is looking left and right, finding someone his eager to see.

Hyung…..Yunho Hyung!” Yonghwa shouted

“yes?”

“go upstairs and wait for us inside the music room with Yoochun” YongHwa instructed

Yunho staring at him, asking him for the direction.

“Yes right, second floor go left, straight ahead and the last room right side”

“got it” Yunho, running towards the stairs.

“what’s with Hyung?” YongHwa asking Changmin

“tell me about it… I think he forgot to take his medicine!” Changmin laughed.

※

“Okay Jae, spill, what the hell is wrong with you?” Yoochun asked Jaejoong while putting his both hands on Jaejoong’s shoulder.

“I’m fine” Jaejoong denied

“I don’t know Chun, I just can’t fucking explain what is happening to me right now!” Jaejoong rambling

Yoochun grabs Jaejoong’s both hands and starting to sway it from left to right “okay Jae, breath…inhale… exhale… try to focus”

Yunho saw them in this situation and decided not to interrupt and eavesdrop a little. His eyes fixed on Jaejoong’s beautiful face, he still cannot believe that he saw him again, after seven years of searching. He won’t let this opportunity to slip away, he will know him personally and confess to him as soon as possible,

Yunho: Jae at last I knew your name, you’ve grown up from the last time I saw you, wow Jae you really take my breath away, you are more beautiful than before, those eyes, lips, nose, seven years of sacrifice, longing to meet you and with very little glimpse of you, all the misery fade away.

Jaejoong breaths and trying to listen eagerly to his best friend’s voice, he sighed “I think I’m in love with him” Jae blurted out while puffing his cheek.

Shocked from what he heard, Yoochun dropped Jaejoong’s hand and try to compose himself “you mean YongHwa?”

When Yunho heard what Jae said and Yoochun putting Yonghwa’s name in it he almost fell on his knees.

“No… your dog, I’m in love with your dog, Harang, satisfied?” Jae mocking

“God, Yoochun don’t double my confusion here okay?” Jae, while sitting on the couch

“but, you just met him?” Yoochun following Jaejoong behind.

“I know and I really don’t know what I’m feeling right now, I just think I’m sort of in love with him” Jaejoong biting his lower red lip.

“you are in a love at first sight situation with Jung YongHwa? Wow”

Yunho: Is this a fucking joke? of all the people why YongHwa Jae? I can fight death just to have you, steal you whatever it takes, but not with YongHwa as my rival.

“You know what Chunnie I love you, but you are not helping, you are asking too many questions, were both talking in English right?” Jae questioned sarcastically

“Forgive me princess, I’m rather in a state of shock here, I mean… wow, so love at first sight thing still exist” Yoochung shaking his head

“I know, right? Damn it! what should I do?” Jaejoong palmed his face

“Jae, this is bad”

“huh? Why? When does loving someone is bad?”

“because… Jung YongHwa is straight, when I mean straight… he is straight as an arrow, eating pussy… love vagina, get it?”

Jaejoong was cut out when he heard YongHwa’s voice from the door.

“Hyung~ what are you doing here?” YongHwa asking Yunho with Changmin behind him.

“huh? I was looking for the music room, remember you said” Yunho explained

“then that is the room, just in front of you! YongHwa pointing the direction of the door in front of Yunho.

Changmin sensed something is off with Yunho, he gave him a very heavy-hearted look and the spark in his eyes a while ago was long gone, if he is not mistaken, Yunho seems to be on the verge of tears but he is holding it up.

The door opened widely and Yoochun was now in front of Yunho

“Yunho-sshi, it's been a while” Yoochun greeting Yunho

“yes it is, how are you Yoochun-sshi?” Yunho asked politely

“I’m fine! oh right, this is my best friend, Kim Jaejoong” Yoochun pushing Jaejoong to meet Yunho. “and Jae, this is Yunho-sshi, his YongHwa's Hyung”

“We met before right? You looked so, so familiar: Jaejoong staring into Yunho’s eyes while tilting his head on his right side

Yunho: Why on earth he always does that? He is so cute and I just want to hug him right there!

“eheerm” Yunho was a back to earth from Jeajoong’s land when he heard Changmin.

“Yes, ahm Yoochun-sshi, this is my friend Changmin, I supposed YongHwa told you already?” Yunho trying to ignore Jaejoong which is very difficult because he is right in front of him, looking so adorable.

“Now I remember, you are that guy seven years ago right?” Jaejoong smiling from ear to ear as if he's so happy that he met Yunho again.

“at the station, remember?”

“oh yes! Yes I remember” Yunho answered awkwardly

Yunho: Stupid Yunho, stupid say something before you break down!

There was a pregnant silence after the surprising fact that they have known each other. “wow, what a small world” Changmin breaking the silence

Yunho wanted to run and leave but his feet were numb, but he knows it is not right to stay there “I’m sorry guys, YongHwa I really need to go”

“But you just got here Hyung?” YongHwa asked in a confused tone

“Yes, I’ve just talked to Mr. Jang a sec ago, our head of Accounting Dept. and he needed me in the office ur..urgently!” Yunho buckled

“so I just gonna pick you up around six?” Yunho asked YongHwa

Confused YongHwa just nodded to his Hyung.

“so guys it was nice meeting you all, especially you Jaejoong-sshi, we should arrange a meeting and chat longer okay?”

“yes, I can’t wait” Jaejoong giggled

“Changmin are you coming?” Yunho looking in Changmin’s direction

“Yah”

“Let’s go”

Yunho storming to the gate, he wanted to leave that place fast.

“Yunho, wait!” Changmin following him from behind

When he reached the gate, Yunho suddenly stopped.

“Yunho-ah, what the hell is that? What’s wrong?” Changmin still confused of Yunho’s behavior.

“Changmin-ah” Yunho whispered

“Yah?”

Yunho put his hand on his chest “it hurts, my heart… it fucking hurts to feel this much pain” Yunho whispered in trembling voice

Changmin walked passed Yunho and confront him “Yunho-ah, what happened inside there?” Changmin asking Yunho with a soothing voice

“Changmin-ah, he loves him, he is in-love with YongHwa and I’m totally fucked up!”

※

It’s been a week since Yunho found his Angel, Kim Jaejoong and it's been exactly seven days when Yunho accidentally heard that Jaejoong is in-love with his Dongsaeng, YongHwa. Life is hard for Yunho for the last seven years, but there’s no word to describe the pain he's feeling within the last seven days. At least, before he believes that somewhere, someday there is a chance that he will meet him again and that’s enough to live his miserable life. But these last seven days is extremely painful to ignore, he wanted to forget Jaejoong but his mind and heart are betraying him, fuck even his body.

“Sir, this is the hard copy of Mr. Kim Jaejoong full information, Lucky Seven Agency emailed to us this morning” his Secretary giving him the folder “is there anything else Sir?”

“Hmmm Thanks that’s all”

He flipped the folder and starting to read the report when his phone ringed

“Yunho, are you coming home tonight?”

“I don’t think I can make it, I’m stuck in a meeting” Yunho answered in cold tone

“But you’ve been busy for the whole week Yunho, maybe I should tell your Father to…” 

“No Hyori I’m fine, thanks for the concern but I gotta go” he didn’t wait for the other line to reply and he hung up the phone.

He's been avoiding to go home early, he doesn’t want to bump into YongHwa in the house, his not yet ready to lie to him if ever his Dongsaeng asked him if his okay which is 100 percent not and he will be asked for a damn reason why and Yunho just don’t know how to answer.

He's working from six in the morning and going home at midnight when he is sure everyone is asleep already.

“Hyung”

Yunho was shocked to hear his Dongsaeng, his still up when it is already one in the morning “Hey, you’re still up? It’s late, you have a school tomorrow right?”

“I’m waiting for you” YongHwa approaching him from the living room

Yunho dropped his jacket suit and case into the couch “hmm… something wrong?”

“I should be asking you that Hyung, Is something wrong with you?”

“Huh? What makes you think that? I’m fine… is it Hyori? Does she told you to wait for me and asked those silly things?” Yunho continue ranting

“Nope, it's not Mom, it’s me, I feel that you're avoiding me for the past few days and I really want to know… did I do something wrong or offended you?”

“no, how can you say that?” Yunho said without looking into his eyes “I’m not avoiding you, it's because there’s to many workload in the office right now, YongHwa you’re thinking too much, I’m not avoiding anyone, It's all work and if I’m done with this shit, I’ll be back as the normal Jung Yunho before”

“Are you sure?”

“positive!”

“well I also thought that maybe you’re kinda heartbroken”

“what?” Yunho was shocked

“well, with Hyuna thing, I’ve heard you broke up with her, so I assumed it was her that…”

“No, not her, can we just drop this?, I’m okay, I’m just busy with work and you and I both need rest, okay?”

“okay Hyung!” YongHwa heading to the stair “just… if you need anything, you know you can talk to me right?”

“I know Dongsaeng, I know…”

“Goodnight Hyung”

“Goodnight~”

Yunho felt bad for his Dongsaeng, if only he can tell him the truth that he is fucking broken-hearted and his rival is none other YongHwa itself. No, he cannot do that and it’s not his Dongsaeng’s fault and it is not Jaejoong’s fault either, the problem is all with him. It’s him who’s in unrequited love, it’s him who’s in too much pain, it’s him who’s selfish, it’s him who cannot find a solution, it’s him who cannot let go, it’s all him and it’s excruciating when there is no one to blame but only him.

※

“Give up Jaejoong” Yoochun shaking his head

“You know I can’t” Jaejoong while taking the baked muffins

“and now you are baking muffins for YongHwa?”

“Jesus, Jae from the last five days, you are degrading yourself chasing YongHwa, you’ve been calling, texting him non-stop, following him in his University and now you’re baking stupid muffins for him? Yoochun, eating some muffins Jae made “hmmm… Delicious” licking his fingers

“I’ve told you in million times already his a fucking straight and never in an overnight he will turn gay…”

“I know, you think I don’t feel pathetic doing this?” while mixing the filings

“Jae, YongHwa called and begged me to stop you from doing all this shit, he is serious okay? He won’t like you the way you do, so please I’m begging you to just stop and forget him, seriously” 

“Yoochun-ah, of all the people I thought it’s you who will understand me must, you’ve been in this kind of situation before with Junsu, right? and I support you till the end and…”

“Wait!” Yoochun cut Jaejoong’s next word “oh my god! I’m fucking genius, you will owe me big time on this one!” Yoochun smirking

“what?” Jae asks dumbly

“I think I have an idea of how to solve your love problem with YongHwa”

“Huh? Junsu?” Jae putting down the spatula

“Shut up! Please, I’m so over him” Yoochun rolling his eyes “remember when you told me how you know YongHwa’s brother, Yunho before?”

“Yah, I saved his life seven years ago, so?”

“then that’s your key Jae”

“Huh?” Jaejoong still confused

Yoochun pouting over his best friend’s denseness “You will go to Jung’s Corporation, look for the Vice President, Jung Yunho and tell him he owes you a life and it’s payback time!”

”Chunnie, will you stop beating around the bush!” Jaejoong desperately wants to know Yoochun’s plan

“Go to Yunho, ask him to help you make his brother fall in love with you!”

“What?”


	4. A Prayer Granted

※

“Go to Yunho, ask him to help you make his brother fall in love with you!”

“What?”

“Okay, this may sound funny but it is the only way for you to capture Yonghwa’s heart, after all, it is not as bad as it may sound” Yoochun smirking

“it’s not even fucking funny, it’s fucking crazy Yoochun-ah” Jaejoong exclaimed, he grabbed the spatula and trying to ignore his best friend’s supposed to be a genius plan.

“Listen to me, I have a good reason why I suddenly made this great plan okay!”

“if your reason is that I saved Yunho and his YongHwa’s brother then I’m not buying it!” while preparing the container box for the muffins

“nope, well some of it yes”

Jaejoong glaring at him

“Okay fine, the truth is,” Yoochun sighed before continuing “because... because you’ve mentioned Junsu’s name”

“and what is the connection with Junsu here?” Jaejoong raising his eyebrow

“well, it just happened that Junsu is related to Yunho… in a way” Yoochun finishing the glass of coke“ and for the record, Yunho is gay!”

Surprisingly, Jaejoong was shocked to hear that Yunho is gay, It was then, seven years ago he assumed that the guy is straight and that is enough reason why he did not pursue to know him more, he admitted that he is attracted with Yunho that time, well who wouldn’t? Yunho is like the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, tall, sophisticated and handsome, he had very nice pair of dark, almond-shaped orbs, kissable lips with a very sexy mole above it, perfect strong jawline, muscular body and a pair of beautiful hands with long slim fingers, gentleman and yet he is too young for him at that time, he was barely fifteen when he first met Yunho.

“hello Jae? Are you fuckin listening to me?” Yoochun snapping his fingers in front of Jaejoong’s face.

“Of course!” Jae blushed “how come Yunho is related to Junsu? And Yunho… gay?” he asked without looking Yoochun, trying to hide his face turning into pink color.

“well, his kinda bisexual though, I mean he can do both sides”

“huh? And where in the hell did you get this information?”

“that enters Junsu, you see, before Junsu becomes my ex-boyfriend, he is Yunho’s ex first, what a fuckin small world right?”

Jaejoong stood there agape with wonder upon hearing Yoochun’s revelation “oh my god when was this?”

“hmmm… let me see, five years ago, I think Junsu was eighteen when he and Yunho are together, a year of a serious steady relationship with Jung Yunho, then all of a sudden, one breezy night, full moon Yunho dumped Junsu”

“Su, told you all of this?”

“Can you believe that guy?”Yoochun sounded so bitter “you know the reason why we broke up, right?”

“Yes, he dumped you over a guy”

“and apparently, that guy is Yunho, well it’s Junsu who still can’t get over Yunho at that time and that asshole dumped me because he doesn’t love me that much and behind those silly excuses, the real reason is I’m not Jung Yunho"

“well fuck him right? Anyway, back to Yunho, Junsu can’t stop talking about him, how good Yunho is, how sweet he is and fucking god in bed, I mean at first I don’t believe Junsu, Yunho is quite popular being a player and an asshole for dumping his lovers like a trash, what a douche bag! but according to my bitch ex dash boyfriend, it was the other way around.”

“Yunho being popular? Why is it I don’t know him?”

“fuck you Jae! You’ve been living in a cave idiot”

“Whatever!”

“So back to Junsu, he said it was the other way around which means Yunho is sweet, sincere, loving, romantic every girl, gays’ knight in shining armor, etcetera, etcetera”

“Seriously?” Jae asked while opening the lid of cranberry juice, he's been craving for it lately.

“Yes, well at first I don’t believe Junsu, he is still head over heels with the guy so definitely not a good source of Yunho’s odd status, however that changed when I met his brother YongHwa, your YongHwa.”

“why?”

“well, YongHwa worshipped Yunho like his own religion, he idolized his brother like a saint Jae-ah and If you want to catch an angel, you need a Saint to help you with that” 

※

Jaejoong: This is insane! Damn you Park Yoochun

Jaejoong is nervous as hell not because he is afraid of Yunho, as a matter of fact, he likes the guy, he remembers how he feels so comfortable with Yunho before, something he can’t explain with.

“Hello, I’m looking for Mr. Jung, Jung Yunho” Jaejoong politely said to the receptionist

“I’m sorry, do you have an appointment with Mr.Jung?” said by a beautiful lady, with a height around 170 cm, excluding the six inches heels, perfect body, long black hair and very classy bitchy looking.

“actually I don’t have an appointment with him, but we’ve known each other” Jaejoong explained

“There is nothing we can do to help you Sir, if you don’t have a pre-arrangement appointment with Mr. Jung there is no chance you will meet him” while rolling her eyes.

Changmin was on the second floor when he saw Jaejoong at the reception area, he had a feeling that Jaejoong is here to meet Yunho, so he rushed to the escalator and headed to where Jaejoong is.

“Jaejoong-sshi?” Changmin asked

Jaejoong turns around to see who called his name, he saw a very tall handsome guy that looks very familiar, “oh it’s you! I’m really sorry but I forgot your name, but I remember you, you are Yunho-sshi’s friend right?”

“yes I am, well I don’t blame you since we met for more or less five minutes.” Changmin winked “I’m Shim Changmin by the way, are you here looking for Yunho?”

After glancing over at the receptionist he returns his attention to Changmin “yes, however, I don’t have an appointment with him and your Ms. Receptionist won’t allow me to see Yunho, seems like it’s illegal to meet him without screening first!” Jaejoong laughed “I’m just joking though”

The girl was afraid that Changmin will get mad at her “Mr. Shim I apologize, but you know Mr. Jung’s no appointment no meeting rule”

“I’ll take care of him” Changmin uttered without even looking at the girl.

“I’m sorry Mr. Shim, but we are just doing our job"

“yes, I got it, go back to your work! Let’s go Jae, you don’t mind do you?”

“what? Calling me Jae?”

Changmin nods

“it’s okay, it is my nickname anyway” Jae smiled

Changmin shook his head, What a killer smile, no wonder Yunho is head over heels with you!

On the way to Yunho’s office, Jaejoong acted like a kid looking around the structure and design of the building, it is very unique, the walls of the building are made of see-through glasses with modern-futuristic designs.

“Jesus Christ, the security here is wow! I feel like I’m entering the airport, this" pointing the detector machine "you have to walk through a metal detector before you can have access to the elevator, you guys are not making an atomic bomb or something do you?"

Changmin laughed out loud and took his ID from his pocket “no need to go there, I have a pass here” showing the card to Jaejoong.

“Thank God! I’m getting nervous already seeing those security guards”

Jaejoong followed Changmin unto the elevator “so you and Yunho are best friends?”

“hmmm… let’s just say that I know Jung’s deepest secret and some dark skeletons in his closets”

“he has one?” Jae looked shocked asking Changmin.

Changmin can’t help to smile seeing Jaejoong so adorable “lots actually, there are lots of them hidden in Yunho’s basement, hahaha I’m just joking Jae, seriously I and Yunho are best friend for almost a decade now.”

“so, you’ve been friends since high school?”

Changmin nods and smirked “I remember how Jung described you to me… endlessly”

“he told you how we met?”Jaejoong now facing Changmin

“yes and how grateful he is to you and how weird you are for not telling him your name and how sweet you are and jerk at the same time and yet he wasted so many years finding you” Changmin continues.

“wow, I made a very good impression, I guess?” Jeajoong was confused after hearing what Changmin said “but why would he do that?”

Shit, I talked too much! Changmin scolded his self

“hmmm that was a very good question Jae, but you are asking the wrong person” Yunho will gonna kill me for sure!

Before Jaejoong could ask for more the elevator reached the twentieth floor and Changmin thanked god of elevators, if there's any, for saving his ass.

Changmin leaves the elevator first followed by Jaejoong behind him.

※

Yunho is having the worst day so far, he just ended an intense emergency meeting with his staff discussing the withdrawal of FoxConn's supposed to be a joint venture to their company. He's been planning this merge for two years and just because of the rumored split up of Foxconn CEO’s one and only daughter to her ex-Korean fiancée killed all his effort and work. There’s still a solution though, only one person can fix this chaos and Yunho don’t know if he has the guts to ask that person’s help after all happened in the past.

Yunho: Oh God! This is infuriating, I’m crystal clear that he won’t talk to me ever again! Why do you have to make my life miserable huh? I don’t remember doing bad things so far, I mean come on! I don’t deserve this shit. First, you killed my Mother and made my life living hell, then make me fall in love with a guy who is in love with my brother, I’m so fucking broken-hearted right now, yet you are not done torturing my human life and now making my company bankrupt! Come on!

Yunho continued ranting to God

Yunho: I mean all I want is just to be happy as simple as that. And God, I know you know what makes me happy and I’m not sure if you still care for me, fuck! I’m not even sure if you exist or not, but please just for today, no, five minutes, five fucking minutes, I only need five minutes… please, make me happy and forget pain…

"Yunho!”

He suddenly heard Changmin called and barged through the door without even knocking. He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose while talking to Changmin.

“Changmin-ah, I’m not in the mood right now, I’m afraid our FoxConn’s proposal is on the verge of falling off the cliff and I’m pretty sure no living devil can save our ass from that. Sharp the knives and murder me, will you?!” Yunho sighed and slowly opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Changmin was not alone and he is with…

"Jae…” There he was, standing in front of me, wearing plain tee, pair of jeans and sneakers so SIMPLE but so gorgeous and HOT.

“Hi! You see I cannot wait any longer on the promise date you said last week!” Jaejoong smiled.

“huh?” Stupid me! Say something!

“I’m kidding” Jaejoong smiled again

“oh! I see, then can I help you with anything? Do you want some tea? Coffee?” Jesus Christ! What am I even babbling about?? And fuck you Min! stop laughing!

“Wow Yunho-ah, this is a first! I have never in my entire life saw you acted like a lost puppy in front of people before! You almost forgot that I’m right beside Jaejoong and you don’t even fucking notice me” Changmin teased

Can I just kill him?? “Oh Min, you met Jae?” Yunho asked while throwing death glares to Changmin.

“I brought his beautiful ass here for you, but I see that you’re not happy with that!” Changmin teasing Yunho again.

“Anyway, I have to go, I still have a meeting to attend to. It was nice meeting you again Jae and I hope to see you more and Yunho... you are welcome!” Changmin smirked, before heading to the door and leave Yunho and Jaejoong alone.

Geez, what to do?? Think Yunho, think fast!

Yunho looked at Jaejoong, who was busy staring at the floor.

“So, Jae how are you?”

Jaejoong looked at him in a cute and confused look and Yunho can’t believe he can control himself to run over to Jaejoong and hug, kiss him endlessly.

“I’m fine Yunho-sshi, what about you? I supposed you’re not the suicidal type I’ve met seven years ago?”

Yunho shakes his head and smiled “I’ve told you already, I’m not trying to kill myself that day!"

“Yes, you forgot to tell me the reason why did you almost die, remember? Mind to tell me now? I’m dying to know Yunho-sshi!”

“Jae, I did not forget to tell you, you run away, how can I explain? And you leave me not even knowing your precious name!”

“So, it’s my fault huh?” Jaejoong teased

Yunho smiled, “well, you see, I was on my way to pick up my brother Yonghwa at the train station that time when suddenly I remembered that day was my Mother’s fourth year death anniversary”

“Oh my God! Oh my God!, I’m so sorry Yunho-sshi, I’m such an idiot!

“No, please don’t apologize. You saved my life and please just Yunho okay?”

“Still, I feel terrible the way I treated you that day!”

“It's okay! but I feel so bad and miserable that I didn’t get your name though”

Jaejoong blushed after hearing what Yunho said.

“Anyway, what brought you here Jae?”

“Yunho, you see I don’t usually do this, but I’m getting desperate already…”

Jaejoong gulped before continuing “Yunho, I really need your help.”

Yunho was taken back by Jaejoong’s words, and if only all the gods can hear his prayer at that moment, he prayed that Jaejoong’s request is irrelevant with his Dongsaeng, YongHwa.

“hmmm…what is it Jae?” crossing his fingers


	5. Dream Catcher

※

“Anyway, what brought you here Jae?”   
“Yunho, you see I don’t usually do this, but I’m getting desperate already…”  
Jaejoong gulped before continuing, he moves towards Yunho and bends closer to Yunho's face whisper to his ears “Yunho, I really need your help.”   
with Jaejoong blowing wind into his ears, whispering in sexy tone, Yunho can't help but to feel aroused, his manhood was already hard as rock, the air his breathing was full of Jaejoong's aroma, his hair smells strawberry-vanilla, the body wash he used had an aquatic citrus and minty combination and his cologne, oh man the smell, I can only described it as sharp, crisp and mysterious woody and spicy with leather coffee musky scents. He almost smells like a dessert! and with those scents, Yunho is already drooling with lust. “hmmm…what is it Jae?” with eyes closed and feeling the warmth of Jaejoong's body which is too close to him, Yunho tried his best to compose his self, not when Jaejoong was only two and a half inches near from the point of his nose, he feels like his skin is burning, convulsed with fever and his shoulder starting to feel stiff. Jaejoong intentionally put his hand on Yunho's shoulder, he starts to give him a baby massage, slightly stroking Yunho's arms and whisper "Yunho, relax I'm not going to eat you unless you wanted me to...." Yunho pulled Jaejoong in and sat him in his lap. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho and lick his earlobe, he gently rubbing the tongue in a circular motion on Yunho's earlobe, a moan escaped from Yunho's lips. Jaejoong touch Yunho's angelic face like he wanted to memorize all the details, he starts from Yunho's eyebrows, tantalizing eyes, upper cheekbone going down on the lower side of the jaw where the neck meets the jaw, then Jaejoong starts kissing Yunho's jawline going down to the neck up to Yunho's Adam's apple until he reached the tip of his chin, he then stopped kissing and used his thumb caressing Yunho's lower lip. Jae then resumed kissing Yunho from his forehead to his eyes, the tip of his nose, neck, arms and Yunho's hand, he lingers and slowly sucking each of Yunho's fingers.   
Yunho was almost delirious but high with pleasurable titillating sensation. Yunho is enjoying so fucking much, he dare not to react aggressively that will make Jaejoong stop from what he is doing, but he is not sure how long he'll endure his hard-on. Yunho hold Jaejoong's face with his both hand and give him a teasing kiss, Jaejoong moaned when Yunho drew his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking lightly, Yunho took advantage and pushed his tongue inside Jae's mouth, he then sucked his tongue really hard, their kissing becomes deeper, harder, mouth to mouth, sucking each other's air, their tongues start battling for dominance. Yunho carried Jae in a bridal style towards the bigger sofa.  
And when Yunho was already unbelting Jae's pants ready to slip them off, his phone starts ringing out of nowhere. He stares at Jaejoong and his eyes are asking for permission "do you want me to stop?"   
"hell no!! but if that won't stop I will fucking throw that gadget outside the window."   
"Sorry baby, just a sec"   
"no Yunho, you will regret the moment you answer that call" Jae pouts   
Yunho kissed Jae on his forehead before grabbing the phone "five seconds baby"......

"Hello?" annoyed to whoever called him at that moment

"Yah!! Jung Yunho!" Changmin screamed through the phone

and just like that, Yunho opened his eyes and realized his having a dream, a very real dream, because he can still feel the warmth of Jaejoong's tongue inside his mouth, his manhood is still as hard as a fucking concrete. He is sweating and gasping for some air, his boxer is covered with his own cum. "Fuck it! it was just a fucking dream! fuck! fuck! fuck!"

"Yah, Jung Yunho, are you there???" Changmin screaming again.

Yunho turned his attention on the phone and realized that Changmin was still on the other line. "Yes, still here"

"What the hell is wrong with you Yunho? I've been calling you for the fucking nth times and you are not answering and what fucking dream are you talking about?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry Min-ah I'm sleeping"

"What?? are you sleeping under the rock? fuck you Yunho, you almost drain my phone's battery and you sleeping??? what the actual fuck is wrong with you? do you know that we have an important meeting with one of the investors from Belgium this morning??"

"Oh shit!... yes, I'll be there in thirty" Yunho rushing toward the bathroom

"no need asshole, they are long gone, I've handled it on my own, I'm not going to let them wait for you for fucking two hours Boss!" Changmin replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Min, it's just that... it's fucking complicated!" Yunho while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway, where are you? I've called you at your home, but Hyori told me that you didn't go home last night??"

"I think I'm at the hotel near... Jin's bar"

"Jin? you mean Akanishi Jin?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'm coming" Changmin said

"Thanks Min, also please bring a huge headache pill, I think my head will going to burst any moment now!"

"you deserve it, idiot! but fine I'll be there." 

※

"What???" Changmin spilled the coffee from his mouth after hearing what Yunho just said.

"Okay, are you insane?? or you already gone mad Yunho-yah?"

"is there any available medicine with this kind of sickness?? I'm so dead Min." Yunho uttered while sipping his double long shot espresso.

"Okay, now tell me exactly word by word what the actual fuck happened with you and Jaejoong yesterday"

“Anyway, what brought you here Jae?”

“Yunho, you see I don’t usually do this, but I’m getting desperate already…”

Jaejoong gulped before continuing “Yunho, I really need your help.”

Yunho was taken back by Jaejoong’s words, and if only all the gods can hear his prayer at that moment, he prayed that Jaejoong’s request is irrelevant with his Dongsaeng, YongHwa.

“hmmm…what is it Jae?” crossing his fingers

"This is very difficult for me to do, but you're the only one I can think of who can help me with...."

"and that is?" Oh God please, please!!

"I'm in love with your brother Yunho, can you please, please help me with your brother YongHwa?" Jaejoong pleads

"Huh?" Wow this is much worst than how I expected it to be Jae, it's like my heart is made of glass and looking at you right now makes me feel that my heart is cracking inside dripping with my own blood and it's too painful and it hurts, it hurts so much Jaejoong-ah, you are writhing not just my heart but also my soul...

"Yunho?"

"yes, Jae...." Yunho stands up and walks toward his desk "sorry, I'm kinda thirsty...do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine Yunho"

"Okay, wait a sec." please don't fucking cry, don't cry right now...smile, yes smile Yunho, you can do it!! damn it! I can do it!

"so, Jae you're saying?" please tell me it's not what I just heard, I beg you Jae...

"yes, I know this is weird and I totally understand that you may not talk to me ever again after this, but Yunho I really like your brother and I just need your help to make us at least friends or just tell me what should I do, change perhaps? the way YongHwa will see me, no actually just glimpse is enough."

"you will help me Yunho? right?"

of course, I will help you, despite the fact that I'm dying inside I will help you "Yes, I promised you Jae, I will help you win YongHwa's heart." 

"Really?" Jaejoong glee

Jaejoong runs over to Yunho and hugged him tight "oh Yunho, thank you, thank you so much!!!" 

while still hugging Jae..." no problem silly, I owe you my life right? you have my heart, my soul and my word" you are very welcome my angel, I'm just not sure if I'm still alive when that moment arrives.

****Knock, knock

Jaejoong distances his self to Yunho.

"Yes, come in" Yunho while fixing his suit.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing Mr. Jung, but Ms. Yang of Foxconn just arrived and she's at the conference room waiting for you."

"Yes, I'll be there in a sec." Yunho replied while his eyes still fixed at Jaejoong.

"omo, I'm sorry Yunho, I forgot that you are busy."

"It's okay,I can assign someone to the meeting instead"

"no, please don't do that, I'll go" Jaejoong turned around and heading to the door.

"Okay, I guess we will see each other soon?"

"of course, bye Yunho" Jaejoong smiled, leaving Yunho the sweetest smile he can imagine

"and that's it! the next thing you know I'm at Jin's place drinking like there's no fucking tomorrow" 

"I don't know what to say Yunho, I mean are you okay?" Changmin concerned.

"I don't know Min, I just don't know...."

"Holy fuck, this is.... arghhh now what will you do? you are not serious, right? helping Jae with YongHwa?"

"I guess I am, I just can't say no to him"

"Yunho, just confess already and tell him how you feel for him for the last seven fucking years"

"you see maybe, it's not that bad"

"what?"

"maybe I can make him fall for me instead, yes right~ this is a freaking opportunity for me to get close to Jaejoong and make him fall for me"

"Oh God, it's a fucking wishful thinking Yunho-ah"

"Yes, you are right, a fucking wishful thinking...."

※

"So how was it?" Yoochun asked Jaejoong while lying on the couch playing his iPhone

Jaejoong giggles and pulled Yoochun up "oh Yoochun, he promised he will help me"

"really? congratulations Jae, you have passed the level one. so how is Yunho?"

"well, he really is a gentleman and he really looks nice, no not nice, he looks so fine. His suit really fits on him and even though he is wearing a suit, you can still see how fit he is, such a muscular chest and arms, broad shoulders, nice ass, beautiful hands, you know the best way to describe it is when you are flipping a GQ magazine and there's an Armani suit cover, the model describes how Yunho looks today, it's like he is actually the model in the magazine who came alive."

Yoochun listening to Jaejonng's explanation while his mouth opens wide.

"Chunnie, the drool" Jae yelped

"oh fuck, I'm sorry!" Yoochun used the back of his hand wiping some of his saliva "wow Kim Jaejoong you never fail to amaze me, actually, I'm asking how is Yunho reacted on the situation not how he is fucking hot in your eyes" Yoochun smirked and shakes his head.

"oh" Jaejoong turned red and shocked on Yoochun's statement

"don't tell me you had a crush on Yunho?" Yoochun teasing Jaejoong

"of course not" Jaejoong denied

"oh come on Jae, the way you describe Yunho is like you are more in love with him than YongHwa, Ha!"

"I fucking misunderstood your question okay?" God, what is wrong with me?

"yah, keep telling that to yourself Jae, maybe you'll dream of Yunho tonight!" 

"Fuck you Chunnie!"

※

I should not promise to help him with YongHwa! What the fuck are you doing Jung Yunho? This is suicidal!

Yunho got distracted for a while by the beep of his phone, He received a text message from Jaejoong,

to: Yunho  
from: Jaejoong

Hey, Yunho, it's me Jae

I just dropped by to say thank you again

And you have no idea how you made me so happy ~

Hope to see you soon! Good night ^__^

J

His phone suddenly rings, before he starts typing a reply to Jaejoong and quite shocked when he realized who the caller is.

"Hello, Jae?"

"Yunho, I'm really sorry, are you sleeping already?"

Oh Jae, you are so cute to handle "no, I'm actually hunting zebras"

Jaejoong laughed “you’re so funny Yunho-sshi, I know it's late, I’m really sorry to bother you at this late hour! I just can’t help being excited in seeing you again” oops shut up Jaejoong!!

Yunho’s heart skipped a beat hearing what Jaejoong said and thank God they are talking through phone or Yunho will die in embarrassment when Jaejoong saw how he made Yunho blushed like the color of a tomato. 

“Jaejoong-sshi, I think the promise I've made.... is not a good idea” Yunho while biting his thumbnail like a child.

“oh, please drop the formality Yunho, were not strangers okay? And please don’t make me blackmail you over the fact that I’ve saved your life once...I don't want to do that, but I really need your help Yunho-ah! I’m going crazy if you won’t help me” 

Yunho sighed upon hearing Jaejoong's plead. “okay, let’s meet tomorrow lunch”

"yes! thank you so much Yunho! text me when and where."

"no problem, Good night Jae"

"good night Yunho, sleep tight okay? bye~" Jaejoong smiled

"I will" Yunho whispered

Jaejoong hangs up the phone.

Yunho bites his bottom lip "I'll see you in my dreams Jae...."


	6. Cupid's Foolish Heart

※

Yunho reached for the side table where the alarm clock was placed, it's been exactly 5 hrs and 26 minutes since Jaejoong called, he barely sleep, he tried but his mind is floated with Kim Jaejoong, his voice is still lingering inside his ears, no it is not just lingering, Yunho is sure it was engraved inside his system, he can't even forget Jaejoong's voice, same with his face, hair, body, he can't make himself to forget Jaejoong.

Fuck! Get out Jae! get the fucking out of my mind...

he doesn't have any idea how to deal with Jaejoong, most especially his request to help him with YongHwa, but a promise is a promise, he can't break his promise to Jaejoong.

He took his phone beside his pillow and call Amber, his personal secretary,

"Hello Amber, cancel all my meetings and clear all my appointments today, I'm not going to entertain any calls, I'll be back by Monday."

"Noted Mr. Jung, anything else?"

"Yes, please reserve a VIP room for two at Pierre Gagnaire, this afternoon, around 1 pm"

"shall I arrange a chauffeur to pick you up or are you going to drive by yourself Mr. Jung?"

I almost forgot, should I pick him up?? "don't bother, I'll drive, that's all thank you Amber"

"No problem. Oh. Boss, I almost forgot, I'm sorry but you have to attend one urgent meeting with the condo owner by today 5 pm at Grand Hyatt"

"today? can we reschedule it?"

"I'm afraid we cannot Sir, he's going to overseas tomorrow and we've been rescheduling your meeting for the third time already."

"damn it, okay fine I'll meet him, goodbye Amber"

"goodbye Sir"

10:30 AM

Okay, black and white suit? no, too formal! jeans and a plain tee? too casual? arggh hold yourself straight Yunho, it's a meeting, not a date, you're there to help him with your Dongsaeng, support him, be there for him, be fucking happy for him. Jung Yunho, you are the stupid masochist cupid, not the fucking lover, get it?? Again, I'm counting reasons why do I have to torture myself with this situation? why can I just move forward and go on with my life?? why do you have to fuck it all up Jaejoong-ah??? I want to just forget you seriously, but I don't know how...

>>>>>>>

Yunho, texted Jaejoong the place and time of their meeting, even though he wanted to hear his voice he decided to just text him to prevent further confusion inside his head and worst in his heart. But God of tortures is not letting Yunho go, his not done yet, not yet.

Jaejoong called him 2 minutes after he pressed the send button.

"Yunho~"

"Jae, you called? did you receive my text?"

"yes I do, that's why I called"

"Huh? Why what's wrong?"

"Yunho, the place is too luxurious... can we change the location"

"I guess okay? what do you have in mind??"

"I'll cook for you! "

"you don't have to"

"Yunho I wanted to"

"but Jae..."

"Please, Yunho that's the least I can do right? and I don't want you to spend money on me, after all, I'm the one who's asking a favor, so please Mr. Jung, let me feed you."

Yunho sighed "why is it I can't god damn win over you Kim Jaejoong huh?"

"because you can't resist me Yunho" Jaejoong laughing innocently

"so damn guilty! See you later okay?"

"see you soon Yunho!"

※

Yunho was dropped by at Jae's apartment by his chauffeur, he decided not to drive since he has a meeting to attend later that day. He dialed Jaejoong's number and informed him he was downstairs, after five minutes Jae arrived with an apron wrapped around his waist.

"Yunho!" he screamed.

"hey!" relax Yunho, don’t stare too much

"come on, let's go upstairs!" grabbing Yunho's hand.

Yunho stiffen and stares at Jaejoong's hand holding his, he can't believe he is holding Jaejoong's hand, his hand is so soft even softer compared from some of his previous girlfriends, Yunho's heart is beating so fast, his face blushed and he can’t breathe properly, I feel that I'm having a slight heart attack already and Jae-ah you are just holding my fucking hand.

"I'm sorry my place isn't good as your mansion" Jae winked

"I always thought you're a brat, I mean your father is a lawyer and your family is quite rich and famous in Busan right?"

"well yes mister detective, my parents are rich, unfortunately, not me it's not my money, also my parents are not those type who'll give you a sports car as a gift on your birthday, they still and will support my education needs until I've graduated other than that I have to work on my ass, if I want to buy something extravagant, I have to work really hard, like literally bleed and shit bricks for those.”

Jaejoong opened the door for Yunho to enter the apartment, he was impressed on the interior design of the apartment, the design was literally screaming Jaejoong's style, mostly black and white combination and some touches of red colors.

"so, this is the place huh?”

"yes, it's cozy actually and it is near to my university plus the rent is cheap!"

"and the design? Have you hired an interior designer?" Yunho walked towards the living room and stand near a gigantic unique horse lamp.

"no, this was all me, even some of the furniture was made by me, however, that lamp you are staring at is a gift from a good friend of mine. so don’t ever weird out on me okay?"

“I’m not!! “

“yes, you are! Your expression right now is screaming > I should get the fuck out of here, JAEJOONG is a freaking weirdo!”

Yunho laughed "Nope, seriously I’m impressed! I have to admit your taste is good, neat and very out of the box" Yunho complimented

"Well, Thank you Mr. Vice President, I'm flattered and glad that you like my pad"

"Anyway, go sit there and behave while I continue preparing the food okay?"

"make sure it's edible"

"oh don't you worry about that, I'm much concerned that you'll fall with me after you ate my food!"

I'm already am "can't wait!" Yunho smiled.

※

Jaejoong returned to the kitchen and prepared the food, Yunho was left at the living room, he seated on the couch and took his phone to check if there’s any message, he jumps out of the couch when he suddenly felt a weird thing caressing his right lower leg.

“oh fuck!” he uttered and saw a gray cat.

“you gave me a fright buddy” he then carries the cat against his chest and scratches his head.

He starts petting and scratching the cat’s ear and tummy.

When Jaejoong was about to call Yunho, he saw him carrying Jiji up against his chest and adorably petting his cat, he decided to watch Yunho and Jiji a little more.

“you like that buddy?” Yunho asked

The cat licked and rubs up against his hand.

“aww, you’re so cute, you’re as cute as your master” Yunho continues while rubbing the cat’s chin. “cute pointy nose, soft hands, big beautiful eyes” Yunho voicing out his attractions to Jaejoong to the cat.

Jaejoong’s heart skip a beat after hearing Yunho’s compliment, he touches his own nose, feel his own hands does he like me? What the fuck, really Jaejoong? What am I thinking?

“I beg to disagree Yunho, I’m better than Jiji” Jae from Yunho's behind

“shoot!” Yunho exclaimed

“Jesus Christ Jae, I almost pee on my pants.”

“hahaha, it is not me who makes your coffee, not my fault” Jaejoong laughing.

Yunho put Jiji down and approach Jaejoong, he stood in front of Jae, lowered his head and looks into his eyes “on the other hand, you and your cat are still the same, you both scared the shit out of me and you both are really, really adorable” then messing up his hair.

Jae blushed, Oh my God! Is he flirting with me? No, breath Jae, he isn’t, you are imagining things here!!

Jae bowed his head to hide his over blushed face and turn around “come on let’s eat, the food is ready” and walked towards the kitchen.

Jaejoong cooked pork rib soup for Yunho, he even called Changmin and ask him what's Yunho's fave dish.

"wow, this is really good!" Yunho said while still full of food inside his mouth.

"glad that you like it!"

"Now it's official, I'm so in love with you" for real Jae-ah, for real

Jaejoong laughed on supposed to be Yunho’s joke.

※

Yunho can't believe he almost eats all the food Jaejoong prepared. When they finished their lunch, Jaejoong make a cup of coffee for both of them, Yunho is now in the living room playing with Jiji

"your black coffee"

"thanks"

“He really likes you though”

“huh?”

“I mean Jiji likes you, I have never seen him so affectionate with others, even with me most of the time”

“no I think he loves you, some just don't know how to show it."

"Are you talking from your own experience?" Jaejoong teased

"you can say that...maybe? Okay, let's discuss my brother, shall we?"

Jaejoong nods

"how much you know about YongHwa?"

"what do you mean? "

"I mean basic information Jae, YongHwa's favorites? his family? friends? school? birthday perhaps?"

“hmm....” Jaejoong thinking for a minute there

“Jae?” Yunho asked impatiently

He paused waiting for Jaejoong’s reply, he can’t help but to stare at Jaejoong’s lips, since he is biting it at the moment, he shakes his head, put down the cup of coffee and focused to the question instead of Jaejoong’s angelic face “you don’t know anything about him?”

“well, if only your brother is not an ass and stop ignoring me and give me at least a chance to know him better, then maybe I can fill all your slum book questionnaire!” Jaejoong puffed his cheek, he really is trying his best to know YongHwa better but the guy is ignoring and even running away from him whenever he sees him approaching,

“tell me something Yunho, is YongHwa homophobic?”

“huh? I don’t think so, why did you ask?”

“I don't know, I just... I can't think of a reason why he hated me so much" Jaejoong's explained in a trembled voice

"oh Jae, hate is a very strong word and I know my brother he is not that bad, a little bit brat but not to the point of hating someone just because of his sexual preference, trust me, you are thinking too much"

"He intimidates me"

Yunho: Oh God, I can't believe that I can like someone this much that I wished my name is YongHwa instead.

"Jaejoong-ah, don't be sad" I really hate to see you sad Jae

"Let's try to figure out how you can befriend first with YongHwa, so forget all your confusion and let's start putting answers to those slum book's questions okay?" Yunho winked to Jaejoong

"Okay" 

"So?" Yunho raised his eyebrow

"huh?

"you are not jotting notes?"

"oh, yes... wait a sec" Jaejoong opened his satchel bag and took out his hello kitty memo pad

"I'm so fascinated with your hello kitty addiction"

"what addiction?"

"that memo pad and the medical kit purse before and I'm sure there's a lot more"

"oh I see, yes I love hello kitty, but wow you remember that? it was seven years ago Yunho?"

shit! "oh well, that was unforgettable right??

"hahaha okay fine"

※

Yunho is still not sure if that advice he gave to Jae will work, he is in a meeting right now, but nothing is sinking in his mind regarding the meeting, his mind is everything about Jaejoong. Changmin was sitting on his right side, he kicked Yunho's feet under the table and whispered "what is wrong with you? we are in a meeting, just stop okay?" Yunho raised his eyebrow questioning Changmin, though he is quite sure what his best friend meant "I don't know what you are talking about" Yunho denied. Changmin rolled his eyes and ignore Yunho's remark. His phone vibrated notifying that he had a new message, he clicks and checks the message:

Fr: Jaejoong

I failed! T__T

He really hates me, I was talking for two minutes and he left me there as if I don't exist.

What to do Yunho?? I really need your help...

J

Yunho is absorbed in thought, staring on his phone that he didn't hear someone in the meeting was asking his opinion, Changmin called him "Yunho!" he snapped and was shocked that all eyes in the meeting room was on him "I apologized but I have to leave right now, Mr. Shim will handle the meeting on my behalf, should you have any questions, please let Mr. Shim know and he will report it to me personally. Good day!" he stood up and whispered to Changmin "Sorry, but I really have to leave, Jaejoong needed me" Changmin replied, "you fucking owe me big time!" Yunho smiled and leave the conference room.

It only took him thirty minutes reaching Jaejoong's apartment.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong was shocked when he opened the door and saw Yunho there

"I thought you need me?"

"and I thought you have a meeting?"

"well, how did you know that?"

"I called your office and your secretary told me you are in a meeting right now, the meeting was it over?"

"not yet but I'm sure they can handle it without me there!"

"Are you sure?"

"yes, don't worry!" Yunho assured

"Yunho-ah I'm so sorry to bother you"

"not a little bit, can I come in?"

"oh I'm sorry, please come in"

They are now in the living room, Yunho is sitting at the couch while Jaejoong was sitting at the floor near Yunho.

"so what happened Jae?"

"I talked to him and asked if his available then maybe we can eat together and talk.... but...but he just said that I should stop stalking him and then he left." 

Jaejoong is on the verge of crying "as if I have a disease, he doesn't giving me a chance Yunho, how can I show him how sincere I am?"

Yunho took Jaejoong's hand and hold it dearly with his both hands, he looked into Jaejoong's eyes, searching for his soul "Jae, listen to me, YongHwa is straight, it will be difficult for him to entertain you when he doesn't have any experience before with the same gender, you have to be over patient and endure all the hard times he will give to you," Yunho tucking Jaejoong's hair behind his ear and continued "he may sound like an ass, but I'm positive that's not the real him, he is my brother, I know him, you have to be strong if you really want him to like you, you have to take it all even it hurts and painful to handle, that's how you do when you love someone right? That's what I'll do" that's what I'll do for you Jae...

Jaejoong hugged Yunho "thank you, you are right, I'm so idiot to think that it will be easy to make YongHwa like me when he is not even gay! What should I do without you Yunho-ah? Yoochun is right you're a saint and I don't know should I deserve your kindness...."

Yunho was stiffen on the hug, he stays still and listened to what Jaejoong's saying

"I just wish YongHwa is as kind as you are"

"silly I can be bad you know..."

"I doubt it, I've never met such a person like you"

"silly" Yunho said while messing Jaejoong's hair. Yunho took the ticket from his suit and hand it over to Jaejoong "here take it"

Jaejoong hesitant at first before eventually took the ticket from Yunho "what is this?"

"Just give it to YongHwa, tell him your friend gave it to you and you thought YongHwa might like it."

Jaejoong looked at the ticket "he loves this kind of stuff?"

"yeah, he likes classical music as well"  
  
"thanks" Jaejoong put the ticket inside his bag.

"Your colors are back and so better now. So I guess, I shall go" Yunho smiled

Jaejoong doesn't want him to leave but he's out of reason to make Yunho stay longer "yeah, sure thanks again Yunho..."

Yunho squeezed his hands "bye Jae"

When the time Yunho turning around and heading to the door, Jaejoong suddenly felt something is wrong, but he can't figure it out "wait!"


	7. Love You Deeper

※

When the time Yunho was turning around and heading to the door, Jaejoong suddenly felt something is wrong, but he can't figure it out "wait!"

Yunho halted "something wrong Jae?"

"Are you busy? I mean your meeting is over right?"

"yes, why?"

"so are you free today?" Jaejoong hesitantly asked Yunho

"I can be..." Yunho can't understand what is Jaejoong trying to say.

"hmm.... would you like to spend your day with me, you know in return of your favors, show my appreciation towards your over kindness Jung Yunho-shii??"

Yunho smiled "of course I would love to"

"Okay, give me a sec, I'll change quick"

"take your time Jae"

Jaejoong left Yunho at the living room, Jiji approaching him, he picked up the cat and hug him so tight "Jiji I'm so fucking happy that my heart will burst of too much joy right now"

Jaejoong entered his room, stand behind the door and totally spaced out, he doesn’t know why he had to be so nervous, It is just Yunho, for God's sake calm down Kim Jaejoong, it’s Yunho, it’s just Yunho… why are you acting like this?? shit! shit! shit! Jaejoong moved to his bed, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Yoochun’s number out of nowhere. He just needs someone to talk to right now or he’ll go crazy.

.

"seriously Jae? what were you thinking? you fucking asked Yunho on a fucking date??" Yoochun on the other line

"it is not a date okay, I just figured that maybe his free and I can treat him lunch, just to show how thankful I am... Yunho is just... " Jaejoong can’t continue what to say, he can’t even rationalize his feelings at the moment, he is so confused why did he invite Yunho in the first place, one thing is clear though, he wanted the man to stay.

"That sounds like a fucking date to me, but hey Yunho is hot and if the rumor about him is true, damn Jae he is a big catch maybe you should fall on him instead"

“What rumor?”

“Jae-ah, I’m not really sure if you should know about Yunho’s rumor”

“oh stop the teasing Chunnie”

“well, it will totally damage your brain and it will change the way you are looking at Yunho now, want to take the bet??”

“that bad?” Jaejoong bites his lips

“no dear! it’s oh so fucking good!!” Yoochun exaggerated

“Okay, spill it” Jaejoong inhale deeply

“wow, you are really infatuated with Yunho huh?”

“shut up Yoochun are you gonna tell or not?” now in an angry tone

“Okay, okay relax, well you know the rumor that Yunho is a certified playboy right?”

“you’ve mentioned it before, but seriously I don’t believe on that rumor”

“well Jae believe it or not, Yunho is a player, he had too many lovers before, that you can’t even count, but you know what?”

“hmmm...what?”

“though he is a player there was never bad blood between him and all of his exes, they are even crawling back and begged to be with him again”

“so? I don’t see Yunho’s at fault there, that means he is a good lover right?"

“Jaejoong-ah you are such a naive, they are crawling back on his knees, because Yunho had a king-size fucking cock”

“What??” Jaejoong exclaimed while putting his hand on his mouth.

“yes, you heard me right… Yunho's big fucking cock, he is a god of sex baby!”

"...."

“Jae?”

“.....”

"Jae, are you still there? did cat got your tongue after learning Yunho's big dick hahaha?"

"huh?" 

"See, I told you so, your brain's capacity can't handle this information"

“This is ridiculous, why do I have a feeling that you are fucking over-exaggerated again! Who told you this? Junsu?" 

“no babe, I am not exaggerating, I have a friend who had a one night stand with Jung Yunho 4 to 5 years ago and he told me that when Yunho fucking penetrate his ass really hard and last approximately fucking 25 minutes or more before he cum, he can’t even walk properly for 3 days Jaejoong-ah, 3 fucking days! Get the picture?”

" you're sick Yoochun ah!"

" seriously Jaejoong you should choose Yunho instead of YongHwa"

"stop teasing Chunnie, Yunho is so kind, there is no malice in our friendship"

"I doubt it, I'm positive that you wanted to jump on him any moment now."

Jaejoong hate it when Yoochun teased him and he hates him more when he knows everything about him and bluntly mocking right on his face "okay now you're making me nervous Yoochun-ah"

"me?? are you fucking kidding me? I'm not the one who wanted to date Yunho out ha! You're too oblivious on your feelings for Yunho Jae Jae"

"I told you it's not what you are assuming, just zip it!”

"tell it to the fucking marines Kim Jaejoong, I bet you are now in your bed feeling giddy and nervous at the same time"

"fuck you!" 

"bye Jae, enjoy every moment with THE Jung Yunho, call me for updates"

Oblivious? me? no, I don't have any feelings for Yunho, were friends, that's it.. oh God I’m so fucked up, this is bad… is Yoochun right after all? do I have feelings for him?? Shit, now I'm so nervous, no, no... this is not a fucking date... Yoochun is just messing with my mind! Why did I call him again?? argghh I hate you Yoochun!

Another ten more minutes and Jae is ready, he slowly opened the door, peeking where Yunho is, he saw him playing with Jiji Okay, just act normal Jae, normal and it will be fine.

"hey"

"hey, ready?" Yunho put Jiji on the floor and scratch his ear for the last time "bye buddy, see you soon okay?"

"I hate you for doing that?"

"huh? what? you mean Jiji?"

"yes, he loves you more than me now, he thinks his master sucks big time, I’m positive if he can just talk, he’ll tell you to adopt him" Jaejoong pout

Yunho can't help to fall all over again, Jaejoong is just too adorable he wanted to squish and eat him if that makes sense.

Yunho laughed "well that makes me think, should I pet the owner instead? Yunho while caressing Jae’s cheek and whispered “And I will definitely adopt him" Jae blushed and his ear turned into red, he can't look at Yunho's eyes and he just change the topic instead.

"It's getting late, I think we should get going..." Jaejoong trying to turn around, away from Yunho 

Yunho smiled seeing how over conscious Jaejoong is.

"So where are we going?" he followed Jae from behind

"right! Yunho, can we not use your car?

"Are we using yours?"

"no, can we just, you know, take the subway or bus perhaps?"

"don't laugh okay?”

"huh?" Jaejoong asked

"I’m not very familiar with public transportation, because I haven't ridden any in my entire life"

"are you for real?" Jaejoong asked while laughing

"I told you not to laugh and yes I'm telling the truth"

“well, that’s new, come on, let me show you what you’ve been missing in your entire life”

Yunho scratching his head “okay”

※

They are now walking along the park near Jae’s apartment, it’s weekday and it’s early afternoon, only a few people were around.

“Now tell me Yunho, why does it never cross your mind to try riding public transportation before? I know, I get it, you’re a freaking R.K., but wow even train?? 

“R.K? what does it mean? confused Yunho asked

“RK, rich kid, you know?”

“haha I see… well I’ve tried bullet train if that counted as public transportation”

“that’s expensive for a regular person, I mean bus perhaps?”

“nope”

“Wow, that’s a pity”

“why is it a pity?”

“you’re missing all the fun”

“is it really fun?”

“well, not when you ride it on working hours and there’s no more space for you to breathe, yeah other than that, it is really fun for me. Like you can appreciate the views without the stress of having an accident while driving on your own, you’ll see different kinds of people too, office workers who're rushing to work, students while reviewing their notes, moms sending their kids to school, intimate lovers displaying their affection and doesn’t give a damn if twenty people were actually staring at them, you know because they just can’t help it, they just love each other, yeah I guess… simple situation, moments like that, that’s fun for me...”

Yunho stares, listening to Jaejoong, you being simple and childlike Jaejoong-ah, this you, you just made me like you more and love you deeper...

The ride on the bus was fun and more special for Yunho since he is riding it with Jae, they’ve talked a lot, mostly converse their private life and sometimes YongHwa. Jae brought Yunho to Noryangjin Fish Market.

“Jae, what are we doing here?”

“eating” Jae quickly replied

“were buying fish and then go back to your place again??”

“no, well yes, were going to shop first and eat it here” Jaejoong raised his left eyebrow “what? are you not comfortable here?”

“no, it’s not that, it’s just…”

I know, you haven’t been in this kind of place right?”

Yunho nods

“that’s why I brought you here, promise you’ll gonna love it here, this is the best place in Seoul to get the freshest seafood at lower prices, they have so many varieties of fish and crabs here. Maybe I can also bring you here some time, they always have an auction here around 1 to 3 AM in the morning and it so much fun.” Jaejoong winked

Yunho shakes his head and smile.

Since Noryangjin Fish Market is located in the south of the Han River, they decided to walk along the Han river as well. The ride on the bus going home is quite a silence, both are tired yet happy at the same time. Jaejoong falls asleep and his head is leaning back onto the window glass in awkward position, Yunho carefully placed his hand on Jae’s head and he rested it against his shoulder, he grasps Jae’s hand and lightly squeeze it, Jae squeezed back, Yunho interlocked their fingers, he gently rub his thumb up and down across the back of Jae’s hand. He heard Jae’s softly snoring sound and he subtly rested his head onto Jae’s, he closed his eyes and smile.

※

“so? what happened yesterday?” Changmin asked Yunho, who is busy checking his email. He didn’t reply but he smiled at Changmin in return.

“oh god! that’s fucking creepy Yunho!”

“What?” 

“you creep me out! you’re acting like a fucking high school again! damn Yunho you are so in love, it registered in your fucking aura”

Yunho smirked

“I really don’t want to ruin your moment, but you do realize that you are having one-sided unrequited love right? just a brotherly recap Yun, I don’t want you to get your hopes up and be devastated later…”

“God Min-ah, why do you have to be such an ass?” Yunho closed his laptop, he joined Changmin at the couch.

“Ass? Yunho, come to your senses okay, I’m your best friend and I’m just being realistic here. You know that Jae is in-love with your brother and he fucking asked for your help Yunho, help, help him to make YongHwa fucking love him.”

Yunho is speechless, Changmin is 101% right, he is being delusional here, Jae loves YongHwa and the date they have, no it’s not even a date, it is the way Jaejoong wanted to say thank you to him, no more, no less.

“Yunho?”

“Yeah?” Yunho replied in a very low voice

Changmin felt so bad seeing Yunho comprehend what he just said “I’m so sorry I’m being mean here, but I’m just reminding you of your situation and I told you to just confess to him, maybe he will accept you, you don’t know right?” Changmin explained in a serious manner.

“God Min, I hate it when you turn into the serious smart monster it’s frightening me…” massaging his middle temple “You are scary because you are fucking right!”

“Yunho, why is it hard to confess to him? I’ve seen how you are so confident with others before? You are Jung Yunho, the overconfident egomaniac bastard I’ve met in my entire life and you can’t tell him that you like him?”

“I don’t know Min…” Yunho replied in teary eyes “it’s different, it’s Jaejoong we are talking here”

“huh?”

I think I’m just… I’m just fucking scared”

“Scared? scared of what?”

“Scared that if told him I love him so fucking much, that I’ve waited for him for fucking seven years and in that fucking seven years I’m lifeless without him and all that I can do is just fucking wait for him.”

“Yunho…”

“and now after knowing him more, spending time with him… I’m fucked up Min! because I turned to love him more, I love him deeper, I love him so fucking much right now that if I confess and he will tell me he loves YongHwa instead, I’ll die Changmin-ah, I’ll fucking choke and die…” Yunho’s tears now flowing non-stop.

“I’m sorry Yunho, I’m stupid not to know how hard and how you feel about this” he walks toward Yunho and hugged his best friend. “I know it’s hard, but you have to do something sooner or it will just more difficult for you to handle this fucking mess”

※

Changmin is right, I have to do something to stop this. I just have to build that fucking bridge and get this over.

Yunho took his phone and dialed a number...

“Hello, YongHwa”

“Hyung?”

“Yeah, it’s me”

“wow, Hyung it’s three in the morning, something wrong?”

“Yes, we need to talk and I need a favor to ask...”


	8. A Promise & A Confession

※

I can’t find the right word to describe how breathtaking the autumn foliage in Seoul National University is. The lovely University is surrounded by mountains and the fog is still visible through it’s almost afternoon. I’m not sure whether due to the blissful scenery or whether those damn butterflies not leaving in my stomach ever since that date we had, that day with Yunho. 

“Jaejoong-sshi”

YongHwa called my name, I stand up and smiled at him. YongHwa still looks handsome since the last time I saw him, perfect prince aura as always.

“So what do you want to tell me Jaejoong-sshi?”

Unexpectedly, his face is so calm, not the angry vibes he radiates every time he talks to me 

“YongHwa-sshi, I’m so sorry if I have caused you any inconvenience meeting me here”

“It’s okay, my next class will be an hour from now”

He is smiling at me, that’s new

“I just wanted to give you this ticket” 

I took the ticket and handed it to him. YongHwa looked at the ticket and smiled 

“funny, but I already bought a ticket for this concert”

What the fuck am I thinking??

“Yes, of course, you have it already” 

I was trying to take back the ticket from him, just to save from another epic embarrassment that keeps piling up, another rejection from him and I’m starting to feel numb over the days I guess..., however, YongHwa is holding the ticket firmly, like he had no plan of returning it to me.

"I don't think you can have it back, you gave it to me and it's rude to take back a gift Jaejoong-sshi"

I can’t distinguish if YongHwa was joking or not, he is smirking while uttering those words, yet it’s kinda weird to think that YongHwa is teasing me that way. In my dreams right?

"oh, well I guess you can have it, maybe you can bring your friend or date to watch the concert together”

I don’t understand why I have the urge to explain or something, but nevermind, I think this is the end for me after all, I should stop right now.

“is it okay? I mean is it okay if I give this to someone instead?” YongHwa asked while raising his eyebrow

“Yes, of course, it is a gift for you and you can do whatever you want and give it to whoever you want”

“Hmmm” 

YongHwa’s thinking while staring at the ticket. he is acting really weird

“Anyway, I think I should get going…”

I didn’t get a chance to finish my next sentence, YongHwa was grabbing my left arm.

“not that fast”

“huh?”

“You said I can give this ticket to whoever I want to right?”

yes you can and you really don’t have to inform me who is your date, but of course, I can’t say those words and I just simply nods.

“So, Jaejoong-sshi, will you come with me to watch this concert?? I have an extra ticket you know??” YongHwa smiling

“what?” 

I heard him clearly, but I’m not sure if my ears are deluded at that moment

“Okay, let me rephrase it, Jaejoong-sshi, are you free this coming Saturday evening?”

What the fuck is happening? this is not happening right?? YongHwa is asking me out??? Fuck say something Jaejoong 

“Yeah, I’m free this weekend”

“Good! then will you be my date Jaejoong-sshi?”

“you’re not joking, right? I mean, I get it, if you don’t like me you don’t have to play a joke like this you know?”

I was really pissed right now because if this was a kind of joke, it was not even funny at all, yet YongHwa laughed out loud and say 

“I’m not joking, I just wanted to give us a chance, I was thinking, maybe I’m being too harsh on you and me being judgemental without even trying to know you first”

“I...I…” 

I’m stammering?? right now?? oh God! I did not see this coming at all.

“I’m sorry for being an ass before, I have come to my senses and that’s to give us a chance knowing each other first, you’re not chasing and I’m not running and if in the end, we can’t work out as a lover, then I don’t mind having you as a friend… I think that’s a good idea, don’t you think so??”

“yes, it is a good idea” not bad idea though

“Well, then let’s meet at the venue thirty minutes before the concert starts, okay?”

I have no more word to say but to nods and “‘okay”.

※

“Seriously Jae, what kind of sorcery you got huh??” 

“It’s not funny Yoochun-ah” I sighed

“you just turned YongHwa into another person, I was not expecting it to happen you know? and the funny thing is I can see that he is starting to like you and you don’t even care at all!” 

I keep staring at Yoochun, I don’t know how to answer all his questions, he was right, he always is, the concert with YongHwa went well and we became friends right after that event. We became closer than what I’ve expected, but I really don’t know what happened, those feelings I have for him just, just... I don't know how to say it, yeah... it just subsides. God! who am I kidding right? I know what happened, but I’m such a pussy to deal with it.

“Okay, so let’s say hypothetically speaking, it was all Yunho’s help that makes YongHwa change his behavior towards you, but Jaejoong-ah, this is what you want right?” Yoochun asked me in a serious manner

I shake my head and look at Yoochun’s eyes “I don’t know Yoochun, I don’t know anymore”

“oh fuck! are you fucking in-love with Jung Yunho?” Yoochun blurted out

“I don’t know Yoochun-ah, I’m not sure anymore okay?”

“what?? don’t give me those I don’t know, I don’t know answers”

“Fine! I’m positive that I miss him, no actually I miss him terribly, satisfied?”

“oh my god”

“you see, it’s been a month now since I’ve last seen and talked to Yunho, I’ve tried so hard to meet or at least talk to him, but to my dismayed, he was always busy. I want to tell Yunho so much, about YongHwa and I being close after the concert. About how the tables are turned, now YongHwa’s courting me instead… but Yoochun-ah, he is ignoring me and I don’t know what did I do wrong? why he suddenly change?” 

There was a pregnant pause after, Yoochun was speechless, I was speechless…

“This sucks!”

“what?”

“you and YongHwa being my friend suck big time you know?”

I bite my lower lip and feel awfully bad 

“Jaejoong-ah, YongHwa is my good friend, you are my best friend and I don’t fucking know what to say but fuck, fuck, fuck!! Either way, definitely someone's going to hurt”

“I’m sorry Chunnie, it’s all my fault… now I’m ruining your friendship with YongHwa” 

“Stop it okay? you are my best friend and I will support you all the way, now tell me…”

I’m staring at Yoochun, I have an idea what he’ll be going to ask but I don’t want to hear it

“.....”

“Which one? which one between Yunho and YongHwa you are in-love with??”

“it’s Jung…..”

※

“Stop staring” I uttered before glancing at my right side

He chuckled “don’t get ahead of yourself Kim Jaejoong-sshi, I’m not staring at all” 

“You know Jung YongHwa-sshi, even though I’m driving right now, I do see you”

“Hahaha for real?”

I glance again at my right and YongHwa is laughing so hard

“oh, did I not mention that I do have a third eye, located just above at my right ear?”

“Hahaha, okay, okay I’m guilty of staring, why? is it illegal to stare?”

“no, you’re just making me over conscious” now thinking about it, you are definitely Yunho’s brother. Ha, can I just stop thinking about him for just one day???

“what’s wrong?” YongHwa hold my hand and asked

“huh?”

“one second you’re laughing then one sec you look so irritated?”

“Nothing, I just remember something?

“do you wanna rest? I’ll drive”

“no, it’s okay, nothing to worry, I just remember... I remember my cat Jiji”

“what’s wrong with him?”

“hmm.. he’s kinda grumpy this past few weeks, I feel that he hates me more…”

“well, don’t worry I can assure you he hates me much more”

“I’m sorry about that, he’s just acting really weird lately”

“tell me about it, I’ve been clawed thrice right?”

“I’m really sorry”

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m just teasing you and I believe he will start to love me once his Master finally agrees to date me right?”

“YongHwa….”

“I know, I know you told me to wait and let it happen naturally, but Jae, I don’t understand after all the bloody chasing, now that you caught me, not running away and so willing… I’m not sure if you still want me any longer”

“I do, but I really want us to be friends first, know each other, be comfortable with each other…”

YungHwa grabbed my hand “I’ll wait, I promise you, but Jae-yah, please don’t let me wait for too long?”

I didn’t reply and just smile, I really don’t want to lie to YongHwa now that I’m so confused with my feelings.

Thank God YongHwa’s phone ringed before the awkwardness that growing quite too fast eat us both.

“I’m sorry Jae, I need to answer this, it’s Hyung”

“Hyung?” even though I know which Hyung he is referring to

“It’s Yunho Hyung”

“ahhh, go ahead answer it” 

Maybe it is because we are inside the car that I can hear Yunho’s voice through the phone…

“Hyung?”

“YongHwa, where are you?”

Oh God, I really wish I can talk to him too...

“I’m in a car Hyung”

“You’re driving? oh well I should call later”

Typical Yunho, thoughtful as always…

“it’s okay Hyung, Jaejoong is driving and I’m just sitting beside him”

“oh I see, so Jae is with you”

I really like the way he calls my name...

“yeah, so why did you call Hyung?”

“about next weekend”

“no, you can’t Hyung!”

“I’m not done speaking..”

“I know what you going to say… that you can’t come! come on Hyung it’s been a while since I’ve last seen you and talk to you properly… and Hyung it is my birthday and I’m your brother, there’s nothing more important than your Dongsaeng right?”

So Yunho is running away from YongHwa too?

“not that I wanted to”

“I’m not gonna buy that you being busy on the company again… Hyung, you owe me right?? so please just come…”

“hahaha are you threatening me?”

“no!! as if I can! but if it works, why not?"

“Okay fine, I’ll try to come, maybe after meeting.”

“Thanks Hyung!”

“Okay, I gotta go now, tell Jae to drive carefully okay?”

“ I will Hyung, bye and see you soon”

YongHwa put the phone on the dashboard

“so? Yunho called?

“yeah, he called giving a nonsense excuse not to attend my birthday next week”

“I see”

“Jae, you’re close with him right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I haven’t seen him for a while now, he is super busy you know?”

“You too?? he is like running away from me or something"

"hmm" why would Yunho do that? running away from YongHwa and me? is it because of me? God, if only I know what did I do that made him angry...

“Jae!! look out!”

I heard YongHwa screamed, followed by a loud honk, I know it was too late when I saw approaching car approximately five meters away, ready to crush us, I’m positive that the car will hit us in a second, I maneuvered the steering wheel to my left and a powerful force hit the rear door. When it did, my head hit the left window and everything was now moving in slow motion, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the sight of YongHwa holding my hands. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with IV wire in my hand, I wet my lips, felt that it was cut and tasted some of the dry blood.

“you’re awake Kim Jaejoong-sshi” a nurse called me and I just stared

“do you feel any pain other than your head?” she asked

“my head? what happened to my head?”

“do you remember you were in a car accident?”

“yes… wait where is YongHwa?”

“Mr. Jung is in the other room beside yours, Mr. Kim”

I get on my feet, running towards the door and disregard that I have wires in my hand. The Nurse tried to chase and restrain me but she didn’t get a chance. When I opened the door I saw YongHwa lying in the bed, I reached his hand and hold it gently

“YongHwa-sshi?? are you okay??” he is not moving at all

“oh God, please, God please let him be okay” I prayed while my tears keep falling

“Jae..” YongHwa called

“are you okay? I’m so sorry, It was all my fault, please don’t die” I was crying hysterically

“Jae..”

“YongHwa?”

“will you agree to date me if I don’t die?”

I was shocked by his question, now? seriously?

“what?”

“I had a dream that you are not coming back, you said you will leave me and in my dream, I was just crying, devastated and longing so much to hold you. The feeling is so bad I can’t even describe it…”

“YongHwa, I’m not leaving”

“promise?”

I don’t know if this is the right thing to do, but there’s no other option for me to choose, I just can’t say no to him right now

“Jaejoong-ah will you promise to be with me and be my boyfriend?”

YongHwa looked into my eyes deeply, waiting for my answer patiently

My tears keep falling, Yunho-yah, what should I do??

“I promise you….”

※

The bar was jam-packed with YongHwa's friends, I probably know 3% of people there, thank God Yoochun and Changmin was with me all the time, YongHwa was busy entertaining the guests, he insists that I should join him so he can introduce me to them, but I declined. I told him that he should enjoy since it was his birthday, I don’t want to steal his moment.

“you are serious with him right?” Yoochun suddenly asked.

“what?”

“Jae, if you are not sure, you have to tell him”

“stupid me right?” I sighed

“yes stupid!! big one! anyway, your boyfriend is coming”

“Babe, I’m sorry I’m so busy” YongHwa grab my waist and pull me closer

“It’s okay, I’m fine here” I smiled

“you’re not bored yet right?” he asked and kissed my hair

Bored? Actually I am, but I wanted to see and waiting for someone...

“Hyung!” YongHwa waving to the entrance

I saw Yunho waved back and smile to his brother, his eyes divert into my location and looked away.

“Hey!” Yunho smiled to everyone except me, he hugged YongHwa and tapped his right shoulder

“Hyung, I thought you weren’t coming?”

Yunho didn’t reply but only smiled. He sat next to Changmin and whispered something on him. I don’t know if I’m being obvious but my eyes were glued on Yunho, I just realize how much I missed him now that he is literally in front of me and ignoring that I was actually there, five feet away from him, I have no choice and nothing more to do but to stare at him… for over a month of not seeing him, I was not expecting to see him like this, I was quite shocked to see the worn look of his handsome face, having dark areas around those beautiful eyes, the cute smiling face he had before was now replaced by haggard and gaunt-looking, the changes of his features are quite notable, I can’t even compare it from the Yunho before to Yunho now, he was so regal and his face was almost without a flaw…. it’s only a month, what happened Yunho-yah? I don’t know why, but I’m so concerned on Yunho, I wanted to sit next beside him and ask him what happened? is it work? because every time I tried to call you, you are not answering and each message I’ve sent to you, your replies are always the same > busy I can’t right now.

it’s a relief though that Yoochun and YongHwa are talking at that moment and I guess nobody is taking notice of me. Yunho glanced at my side and we had brief eye contact, I’ve tried to smile but failed, he just looked away before I can put my smile on.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard YongHwa called my name

“Jae…”

“yeah?”

“I’m sorry, there’s an emergency, I have to leave and I don’t know when will I come back”

“why?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, trust me okay?”

“it’s okay, I’m fine, don’t worry, just go” 

“Are you sure? I can ask Yunho Hyung to drive you home”

“No need, Yoochun will drive me home” I was assuring YongHwa because it will be too awkward if Yunho drives me home instead. I’m not even sure if I can talk to him if there’s only two of us.

“Okay” YongHwa approved

He looked at his brother “Hyung? Yunho Hyung”

“yes?”

“Hyung, can I ask you a favor?” 

YongHwa asking Yunho’s favor?? oh please I hope it’s not about me at all

“Please take care of Jae for me?”

Oh my God!! what are you doing YongHwa?? I was literally gaping at YongHwa and waiting for Yunho’s response

Yunho just smiled. 

“Thanks Hyung”

“no problem,” Yunho said and he shifts his eyes on me. I was staring at Yunho again when YongHwa took my hand, kiss me on my cheek and bid his goodbye, I glance at Yunho and I saw him shaking his head while taking his drink and drink it in one shot.

Thirty minutes after YongHwa left, but the awkwardness was still lingering on our table. Yoochun and Changmin were drawn away in their own world, they were bluntly flirting with each other and doesn’t give a damn with me and Yunho on their sides. 

I was so busy spazzing and contemplating how to approach Yunho without being awkward when I heard Changmin’s voice

“Yunho, where are you going?” 

I saw Yunho leaving our table, he didn’t bother to give a reply to Changmin and just walk towards the stage. He talks to the singer of the band, the singer smiled and nods to Yunho as he agreed on something, he then grabs his microphone

“Hey guys, since we need to rest for 5, Mr. Jung Yunho will take over the stage, he will sing and play the piano for you guys, so let’s give him a round of applause” everyone was now clapping and Yunho is at the piano arranging the mic stand.

”Oh shit, this is bad” Changmin said

“what bad?” Yoochun then asked Changmin

“I think Yunho drunk too much for tonight, he is kinda drunk you know?”

“then what he is doing there?” I asked Changmin instead

Changmin looked at me and shakes his head before he can even reply on my question, Yunho started to play and my eyes automatically turn into him. He is flicking his fingers on the piano keys while his eyes stare directly at me, he gave me a heavy-lidded gaze with a passionate and intense look, I wanted to look away but my eyes were mesmerized that I can’t help but to stare back on him. He then started to sing while looking only at me.

Take my hand

We'll walk a while, we'll talk a while

Feel my love, always there beside you

Be the one

I know you'll tell me everything

You are the one I cherish more than anything

I love you more than you'll ever know

I love you more than you'll ever see

More than my heart could ever show

I love you more than you'll ever know

I can seriously feel my heartbeats so fast while my eyes keep staring at Yunho. Why??

Think of me

And know that I'll believe in you

There'll always be this precious time together

With every tear

My love so strong, no words could ever say

My love will last forever

Take my hand

We'll walk awhile, we'll talk awhile

Feel my love, always there beside you

Be the one

I know you'll tell me everything

You are the one that cherish more than anything...

Yunho was now crying, he stopped singing and just stares at me and then he leaves.

“Yunho!” Changmin called and chased after him.

“Changmin-sshi..” Yoochun called, but Changmin didn’t hear him

Yoochun turn around to me and say “what the actual fuck happened?”

※

I can’t sleep at all, I was still comprehending what just happened at the bar, I wanted to call and check Yunho but I don’t have the guts to do it so. The way he sang the song and the meaning of it… Yunho-yah... My phone suddenly vibrated and I took it from the side table, speak of the devil it’s Yunho, Yunho is calling me, fuck! should I ignore? oh God, please… I swiped the answer and put the phone to my ear

“Jae...” 

he had a raspy and deep voice, sad at the same time

“Yunho?”

“I’m sorry for waking you up”

he was speaking in a very low voice that I can barely hear him

“It’s okay, actually I can’t sleep, so don’t feel bad, you did not disturb me at all” I was biting my middle finger because I’m just too nervous to talk.

“......”

no response from Yunho, but I can hear his subtle breathing ”Yunho?”

“I’m sorry”

why sorry Yunho-yah? 

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for ignoring you this past few weeks”

I miss you these past few weeks so much, but I can’t say these 

“it’s okay, I know you’re busy, I understand Yunho” Jesus Christ this is insane!

“I’m sorry for treating you so cold at the bar”

“it’s okay Yunho”

“and I’m sorry about the… I’m sorry that song, I’m sorry if I embarrass you in front of many people there”

So I’m not delusional, the song was for me...

I don’t know what to say to him, so I just listened and waited

“Jae”

“hmmm?”

“can I ask you one, last favor? I just need to tell you one important thing”

“what is it?”

“I have to tell it you personally…”

personally? “how? should we meet?”

“......”

“Yunho? what do you mean personally?”

“I’m… I’m outside of your apartment”

What the fuck?? he is outside of my apartment, I dashed out of my room and run towards the balcony, I saw Yunho standing against the door of his car, parked in front of my apartment building while phone to his ear, he was staring at my balcony, now staring and smiling at me.

“how long have you been there?” God, it’s so cold, what are you doing Yunho??

“roughly four hours I guess?”

“what? you’re wearing so thin clothes, do you bring your jacket??”

he shakes his head and says “no, I forgot” he even smiling at me

“stupid Yunho!! get inside your car and wait for me”

I grab my coat and dashed to where Yunho was. He was smiling when he saw me opening the gate, but the smile was kinda sad, I was in front of him, still holding the phone with my shoulder.

“what were you thinking?” I look straight into his eyes and asked him over the phone

“I don’t know” he shrugged and replied over the phone.

We both laugh and close the device. As I reached him, I rubbed his both arms and put on the jacket “it’s so cold, you should call and inform me you were here” after putting on the jacket I continue rubbing his arms to at least warm it when Yunho suddenly pull me close and hug me so tight

“Please don’t move” Yunho whispered into my ear

“....”

I stay still, this is the closest distance I’ve had with Yunho, too close that I can smell his breath and feel the warmth of his chest, his body is soft and hard at the same time and being this close to Yunho feels so good...

“Please... just please listen to me and don’t say anything…”

“....” 

I blinked and anticipating what Yunho’s going to say, my head was rested on Yunho’s chest and I can hear clearly his heartbeat which is beating erratically

“All I want is for you to be happy Jaejoong-ah” Yunho said while caressing my hair.

“Even I have to die and for you to live I will do it wholeheartedly” he continued

Suddenly I felt drops of Yunho’s tears on my cheek “Yunho…”

“shhh, Jae please just listen, I have loved you for seven years Jae, I love you ever since I first met you, I love you even though I don’t know your name and even though I might never see you again I still love you.”

He is inhaling air through my hair. I felt that Yunho is shaking a little bit, and I don’t know what got into my hands, like they’ve got their own mind, wrapped it around Yunho’s upper torso.

“I don’t know when will I stop loving you but it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter to me if I have to die and die and die again... as long as you are happy that’s all that matters to me.”

I feel so happy and confused at the same time

“this confession is killing me, why do you tell it to me now?? why not before??” it’s too fucking late Yunho, I’m with YongHwa remember???”

Yunho then pushed me a little, close enough that he can look into my eyes 

“I know, just be happy” 

he then slowly hold my face with his both hands and kiss my lips, he slowly kissing me, gently, afraid that I may reject him. I slightly open my mouth and he took the chance to nibble my lower lip. When suddenly it starts to rain, I grabbed Yunho’s hand and run to the gate, as I was entering the gate, Yunho stopped and said

“I can’t Jae”

“what?

“I can’t go upstairs with you”

“Yunho, please… I’m soaked, you are soaked, you need to dry yourself before going home okay?? I don’t want you to catch a cold and with that clothes on, I’m one hundred and one percent sure flu is definitely lying in your bed waiting for you”

“but Jae..”

“oh please Yunho-yah, stop being stubborn! let’s go!

When we reached the apartment, I went straight to the restroom and took a towel, when I returned I saw Yunho now playing with Jiji, I knew it, that cat is really in love with him, I can’t blame him though, who can resist Yunho??

“Jesus, your hair is so wet, do you want to take a shower instead?” I asked him while trying to dry his hair using the towel, Yunho hold my hand and hug me

“Jae…”

“......” my heart starts beating really fast again, I almost forgot the kissed we shared a while ago.

“I love you so much Jaejoong-ah, I love you so fucking much”

He said those words while hugging and soothing my hair at the same time

“please tell me what should I do to stop these feelings of mine…”

“Yunho” I hugged him back

“I can’t stop loving you now”

now I’m sobbing on Yunho’s shoulder

“I’m so willing to give you my heart and soul”

“....”

“you’re a part of me that I can’t let go” Yunho now looking into my eyes

“I just need to let you know and it’s so hard, so hard... but Jae, I have to stop loving you, because all I want is for you to be happy and I know YongHwa is all you want, so I should be fucking happy for you both right??”

You’re fucking wrong Yunho-yah, I want you!! I want to scream those words but there’s no voice coming out! what the hell mouth???

He pecked on my lips and I just took the opportunity, grabbed his head and kissed him back.


	9. All for Him

※

I was parking my car not far away from Jae’s apartment, when I saw a familiar man standing in front of Jae’s gate, is that Yunho Hyung? I look at my watch to check again how late it is. It is 3 in the morning… why is Hyung there?? Hyung was outside his car talking on the phone while staring at Jae’s balcony, is he talking to Jae? weird though, he can speak to him in person why is he outside the building? did he drive him home? I thought Yoochun will drive Jae home? I’m creating scenarios in my head, too many questions popping up and I can’t fucking control them, I guess I have to wait and see why is Hyung here.  
Suddenly, the gate opened and Jaejoong appeared, he was holding a jacket, I looked at Hyung again and realized he is not wearing any jacket. Jaejoong stopped 5 feet away from Hyung, he was looking straight in his eyes while speaking through the phone, God! I’ve only seen this view from a movie or a drama! It irritates me. He put the jacket on Yunho Hyung and start rubbing his arms, I felt a pinch of jealousy after I saw that gesture Jaejoong made, okay, I get it, it’s cold and Hyung don’t wear any jacket, but why would Jae do that?? Swiftly, Hyung hugged Jaejoong, I was on the brink getting out of my car and confront them but my feet get numb, my hands were gripping the steering wheels so hard that I felt my nails digging on my own palms… I waited, stared and prayed that please just no…not Yunho Hyung.  
Yunho Hyung was saying something against Jae’s ear, he was hugging him so tight, I am dying of curiosity, what the fuck are they talking about? And when I saw Hyung kissing Jae slowly, the feeling of jealousy starting to build up and eats up my whole emotions. My mind was whirling with thoughts and it was too much for me to handle, was Jae cheating on me with my brother all along? No, Hyung will never do that to me, but what was that? why did they kiss? okay, it is not possible for Hyung to betray me, he can’t do that, he will never do that, after all, he literally begs me to give Jae a chance, so it’s fucking impossible right?? I kept staring at two people I cared, trusted and loved, my mind, heart are bleeding inside that I can feel that I might die any moment now.

🌟🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠  
I was on my way thanking GOD of slumber for letting me sleep, at last, hence I was only sleeping for about fifteen minutes when my phone vibrated. I wanted to ignore it, but I have a feeling it won’t stop. My eyes were still closed when I answered the phone  
“Hello, YongHwa”  
Yunho Hyung? “Hyung?”  
“Yeah, it’s me”  
I opened my eyes and checked the alarm clock at the bedside table, it was 3 in the morning “wow Hyung it’s three in the morning, something wrong?”  
“Yes, we need to talk and I need a favor to ask...”  
I sit on my bed and listened to what was Hyung’s favor, it was rare for Hyung asking someone’s favor, most of the time I was the one who was asking him something...  
“what is it Hyung?”  
“Listen YongHwa, I know this sounds crazy, but I want you to promise me to give Jaejoong a chance”  
Okay, did I hear Hyung right?  
“what?”  
“I know that you’ve been rejecting him, but Dongsaeng-ah, Jae is a friend of mine and...”  
“Hyung wait!”  
Yunho Hyung paused “okay...”  
Hyung wanted me to give Jae a chance? a chance of what? being together??  
“Hyung, you know I’m not gay right?”  
“I know” Hyung answered and I can hear him sighed  
“then why are you asking me, when you already know that I can’t”  
I swear to God if this was Jaejoong’s idea, I’ll be going to hate him more.  
“YongHwa, Jae is so special to me and we both know that he likes you... a lot.”  
Hyung paused for a moment  
“all I want is for you to give him a chance, know him or just be friends is enough, please YongHwa, take this request as me begging you”  
“Hyung…”  
🌟🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

It doesn’t make sense, why would Hyung ask a favor when he likes him instead?? I should have known better, now thinking about it every time I am mentioning Hyung’s name in front of Jae, he look so paled and uncomfortable, plus the accident, when Jae blacked out, I called Hyung for help and he never leave Jae’s side and only leaves after Jaejoong promised to be my boyfriend. He totally ignores me and Jae both afterward, does this mean he had feelings for him from the beginning??

※

Pieces of clothes were scattered on the floor heading towards the main bedroom, only the audible sound of moans and groans coming from the bedroom was breaking the silence inside the house.  
Inside the bedroom two people were standing behind the door, touching, kissing each other... He was kissing his neck slowly and start sucking until a bruised was made, he was marking him, he wanted to let everyone know he was his, how he loves him so dearly and how happy he is that he has him already. He pulled his shirt and kissed his nipple and start sucking it slowly.  
“unfff..”  
“God, this is so beyond my imagination my love” he whispered in his ear  
“hmmm” His throbbing cock get harder and he became so impatient that he started to undress. Sweat mixed with saliva running down his face, he looks at him and he saw his eyes fill with lust, begging, eager to touch… then he leads him to bed, slowly ripping off the rest of his clothes  
“oh god baby, please don’t stop” he pleads  
“trust me I won’t love!” he kissed his navel and teasing him with gentle sucking and kissing just above his swelling and pulsating cock  
“fuck!! please stop the foreplay baby!”  
He reached and place his thumb on his pulsating cock, slowly rubbing its bulging head, while licking his nipple and whispered  
“Are you ready baby??”  
he didn’t bother to reply just moaned when suddenly the doorbell rang…  
“no shit!” he uttered  
“babe, are you expecting guests this early?” he looked at the wall clock “quarter to five in the morning??”  
“No!” his hand was still wrapped around his neck and trying to ignore that some psycho is continually knocking on his door  
“and who the hell is that banging at your door??”  
“fuck!! the neighbor will gonna call a cop” he gets up from the bed instantly and picked his clothes from the floor  
“I swear to God, I will murder whoever this cockblocker is,” he said while wearing the shirt he picked at the end of the bed  
“hahaha, what if it’s your dad or mom perhaps??”  
he throws the shirt to him “if it’s my father then I’m so gonna castrate him” he laughs “put on your clothes if in five minutes I’m still outside” he winked and reached him for another pecked on his lips.  
“seriously? our supposed to be first time and you are giving me blue balls already?” he replied  
“I am not! let me kill the bastard first”  
“okay” he laughed and took his vibrating phone at the bedside table, he swiped the answer as soon as he saw who the caller is  
“Yeah, Yunho what’s wrong?” Changmin asked

※

Yoochun was stamping his feet on the way to the main door, cursing whoever this crazy person banging his door  
“coming!! you don’t have to fucking destroy my door you know?!” Yoochun swayed the door open and saw Jaejoong shaking, shedding tears non-stop  
“Jae?? what the fuck happened?” Yoochun panicked, he never once saw Jaejoong in this state.  
“Yoochun-ah… I’m so fucked up! I’m... I’m in love with Yunho” Jaejoong keep crying and kneeled down in front of Yoochun

🌟🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠  
Jaejoong grabbed Yunho’s head and kissed him back, kissing him full in his mouth, sucking his lower lip, it was amazing kissing Yunho, his warmth breath, sweet taste of his saliva, very addictive pair of lips, his lips were the best pair God ever made.  
Yunho was shocked, kissing Jae was all he ever hoped for but Jaejoong kissing him back was no joke, no better word to describe the emotions Yunho is having at the moment.  
When they parted, Jaejoong lowered his head, he was so embarrassed of his aggressiveness, he can’t look at Yunho’s eyes any longer.  
Yunho was still hugging Jae’s waist close to him, he can’t believe that Jae kissed him back and God forbid him for being delusional but he is so sure that Jae wanted him too.  
“Jae…” Yunho caressing his cheek, he used his forefinger gently lifting Jaejoong’s chin  
“.....”  
Jaejoong’s cheek turned red and still not attempting to look at Yunho  
“Jae, look at me” Yunho whispered in his ear  
Jaejoong nervously making eye contact with those beautiful almond-shaped orbs, biting his lips and didn’t say anything.  
Yunho lowering his head, holding Jae’s face with his both hands “I’m so sorry for making you confused, you don’t have to pity me…”  
Jaejoong was bewildered on what he just heard, after that kiss, Yunho doesn’t get it??  
“you don’t need to feel guilty and think that it was all your fault…” Yunho continued  
“Yunho, I…” he tried to explain  
“No, Jae don’t… please don’t say it” Yunho said in a trembling voice  
“Why?” Jaejoong uttered, now tears streaming down his face  
“If you say that you have feelings for me too, even just a little... trust me I’ll be the happiest person in the world, nevertheless I will be the most evil selfish bastard too, because Jaejoong-ah, I love you, I wanted you so bad, I wanted you all by myself and I don’t know if I can control myself not hurting anyone if you say that you like me too”  
“but, Yunho…”  
Yunho shakes his head, smiles and leaned his forehead against Jaejoong’s forehead  
“Jae, this... this was all my fault, I came here, confessing how much I love you, kissing you and messing your head… your heart and I’m so sorry for that Jae…” Yunho kissing Jaejoong’s forehead  
“I admit, I am so fucking confused right now, I hate you so much for doing this, playing with my heart right now… killing me softly, but God! I wanted it so much, be close to you, feel you… I wanted to kiss you so much Yunho-yah” Jaejoong continued while sobbing, his left hand was firmly holding Yunho’s shoulder and his right hand was lightly punching Yunho’s chest “I don’t know what to think anymore… hearing those words coming out from your mouth...” Jaejoong stopped hitting Yunho, now crying, both hands covering his face “Yunho-yah, I think I feel the same way…”  
Yunho grabbed Jaejoong, hugged him tight and now same as Jaejoong he was crying on his shoulder “No Jae, you don’t... you don’t... I know how much you love YongHwa...”  
Jaejoong didn’t say anything, suddenly he was too exhausted to utter a single word, he almost forgot YONGHWA  
“I love you Jae so much… and as long as you are happy, I will try to be happy"  
"Yunho..." Jaejoong cried  
"Jae, I never loved anyone as I love you” Yunho continued, he kissed Jaejoong’s hair and hold his hand. Yunho then turned around, they were still holding hands and both were standing still, Yunho squeezed his hand for the last time before dropping it slowly “Goodbye Jaejoong-ah” Yunho walks to the door and leave.

Hearing the door closed, hearing Yunho’s goodbye, Jaejoong closed his eyes and cry hard, he was crying not because Yunho rejected him, he was crying not because of YongHwa... He was crying because all this time he is hurting the person he loves more than anything and it kills him seeing Yunho sacrificed all of his just all for him.  
🌟🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	10. Broken Promises

※

Yoochun was stamping his feet on the way to the main door, cursing whoever this crazy person banging his door

“coming!! you don’t have to fucking destroy my door you know?!”

Yoochun swayed the door open and saw Jaejoong shaking, shedding tears non-stop

“Jae?? what the fuck happened?” he panicked, he never once saw Jaejoong in this state.

“Yoochun-ah… I’m so fucked up! I’m... I’m in love with Yunho” Jaejoong keep crying and kneeled down in front of Yoochun

“shhh… Jae, get up, let’s go inside” Yoochun now holding Jaejoong and supporting him to stand up.

They are now at the living room, sitting on the couch, Jaejoong continued to sob while grasping Yoochun’s arm tightly, he needed someone to hold on to, he can’t properly think and his head is messed up, he felt it will explode any moment now, Yunho… Yunho... Yunho... Jaejoong’s mind is full of Yunho, Yunho’s confession, Yunho’s hug, Yunho’s kiss, Yunho’s warmth, Yunho’s sacrifices... God, what did I do?? Yunho...

Yoochun was so worried on his best friend, never did he see Jaejoong breakdown like this, never did he see Jaejoong cried over a guy, even before he was chasing YongHwa and rejected him multiple times, he never cried, but this is different…

“Jae, tell me what happened” while slowly rubbing the back of Jaejoong.

Jaejoong did not respond, just continue crying

“Ahmm…” Changmin tried to break the silence, for five minutes he was standing there watching Yoochun and Jaejoong.

Yoochun saw Changmin, he sighed and smiled bitterly.

“Changmin-sshi?” Jaejoong asked in confusion, he was not sure if it was Changmin, his eyes are full of tears to clearly identify the other man.

“Yeah, it’s me Jae” Changmin smiled

Jaejoong blinked in response.

“Jae, wait for me here okay?” Yoochun holding Jaejoong’s hand

He nods, then Yoochun walks to Changmin, grabbed his hand and leads him to the dining area

“what happened to him?” Changmin worried

“long story… wait, you’re dressed? are you leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry love, but the office just messages me with urgent meeting” Changmin holding Yoochun’s waist closer.

“yeah, I think it’s better if you should leave first, Jaejoong is having a hard time right now, he needs me, but I promise to call you later and tell you everything, okay??” Yoochun said and kissed Changmin on his cheek

“okay, I’ll wait for your call”

Yoochun nods and see Changmin to the door, he goes back to the living room, Jaejoong was nowhere to found, but he saw the sliding door to the balcony wide opened. Jaejoong leans against the edge of the balcony, placing his chin on his hand, he was looking at the rising sun while the tears keep falling down.

“Jae..”

He looked at Yoochun’s direction, he wiped his tears and smiled “I’m sorry for disturbing you and Changmin… I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay silly…” Yoochun now walking close to Jaejoong “but I have to admit, your timing sucks!! I was seriously cursing you when I opened the door, you know for being such a cockblocker” Yoochun tried joking.

“Indeed I am, my timing sucks all the time… like right now, I just realized how much I love Jung Yunho all the while” Jaejoong closed his eyes, used his middle and index fingers rubbing his temple “and god damn it! I’m with Jung YongHwa right?” Jaejoong sarcastically asked, crying and smiling at the same time “how can I be so selfish Chunnie? how can I hurt two people I loved so much and to make it worse, they are brothers for crying out loud…” Jaejoong was sobbing again, he covers his mouth with his hand.

Yoochun held Jaejoong “Jae, it’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself… tell me, what exactly happened?”

Jaejoong breathe deeply “Yunho, went to my place an hour ago, he was there for hours, waiting… and confessing his love to me…” Jaejoong shakes his head “can’t you believe that guy? he told me how much he loves me for the last seven years, waiting to meet me again, waiting to know my name, which I didn’t give to him…” Jae biting his lower lip “he was waiting for me Chunnie… seven fucking years!”

“Jae…”

“and what did I do in return Yoochun-ah? I broke his heart… so many times I lost count”

“oh God!” Yoochun clutched Jaejoong closer

“every time I asked his help, he was so willing… every time I’m crying he was there supporting me Chunnie… and every time I was with YongHwa, he was there smiling for us, but Yoochun-ah, Yunho was dying inside every fucking time he was seeing me…”

“Jae…” Yoochun tried to calm Jaejoong down.

“you know? I actually got the answer to my questions for the past month, why do I miss him so fucking much? why do I feel bad that I promised YongHwa to be his boyfriend? why do I have to think Yunho each every fucking day?” Jaejoong explained while double breathing

“Jae, please stop crying”

“because Yoochun-ah, all the while I’m slowly falling really hard…”

“Jae, you can solve this...”

“...”

“I know you can, all you need to do is to tell YongHwa how you feel and then tell Yunho you love him too..”

“I did, I told Yunho that I might like him the same…”

“and what did he said?”

“he told me that I’m just confused and he was just messing with my mind, that he knows and see how much I love YongHwa… that he will try to be happy for us” Jaejoong now breathing through his mouth “I kissed him back Chunnie, I kissed him… I don’t know why my mind, heart, body did that but I was so happy afterward, it felt so right” Jae wiping his tears “he left tho, he wished me and YongHwa a fucking happy ending… and now I’m here crying because my heart hurts so much, I blame myself for all this mess, it is all my fault.”

“Jae… stop, don’t blame yourself”

“It was all my fault Chunnie”

“No… Fuck no!”

“It is…” Jaejoong insists “I’m wrecking two brothers life here… I’m the fucking devil Yoochun-ah” Jaejoong smile “and you know, I don’t want to be an angel anymore…”

“what do you mean Jae?”

“maybe I should become the devil after all… I will stop being an angel and break the promise I’ve made, the promise that should not happen in the first place!... I will tell YongHwa everything.”

※

“What??” Changmin asked in a serious tone

Yunho smiled at him and continue “Gentlemen, I know you are all shocked by my sudden decision, but as I’ve explained clearly, the expanding of the company overseas will push through and I will handling it personally.”

“but Yunho I thought Mr. Jang will be the one flying to New York and Mr. Lee to Japan to work on these projects?”

“We can save time if I’ll go there instead.” Yunho quickly replied

“but Yunho-sshi, I thought you were handling the Foxconn project?”

“I’m still on it, I’m going to contact Ms. Wang and arrange everything, it won’t change the plan even I’m overseas, nothing to worry guys. Anyway, my decision is final, Mr. Shim will handling all my other works when I’m overseas for a while, he’ll take over on my behalf... that’s all guys, meeting adjourned.” Yunho ended and turn around to leave, he stopped “oh, by the way, my flight is today” he opened the door and leaves

“Yunho wait…” Changmin chasing Yunho behind

Yunho was refilling his glass with whiskey when Changmin shut the door closed

“What the hell Yunho? the last time I’ve checked you were broken-hearted singing your heart out last night at the bar now you are flying to New York? Japan? you got to be kidding me right??” Changmin almost shouting to Yunho

Yunho drinks the alcohol before turning around facing Changmin “I have no choice but to leave Min…”

“Seriously, is it because of Jaejoong again??” Changmin is now furious about the situation.

“No, I’m doing this not because of Jaejoong”

“then why? why are you running away Yunho?”

“I’m doing this for myself Min…”

“huh?”

“Changmin-ah, I’m trying to save myself… I’m so exhausted already…”

“Yunho...”

“I’m tired of being selfless, I’m tired of being a good brother, I’m tired of loving someone for too long and I’m so fucking tired of all these bullshit in my life!” Yunho drank the shot of alcohol

“Yunho, leaving is not the solution” Changmin explained

“I know Min-ah… just let me… let me run away from all these pains” Yunho closed his eyes “I love Jae so much that I might end my relationship as a brother to YongHwa”

“Yunho, you’ll going to hurt yourself more should you run”

“and I’m dying if I stay…”

“Yun…”

“you know, too much stress causes the brain to shut down and my system is about to…”

“Okay, you are right, you need a break Yun, let’s talk this out… any other options? where are you going?”

“I can’t tell you right now Min”

“Yunho, what the fuck?? I’m not going to tell it to Jae if that’s what you are concerned about”

“it’s not that, I just need to be alone for a while…”

“you are not killing yourself, right? I’m serious Yunho” Changmin gritting his teeth

“I’m not, okay?”

“god damn it Yunho! why are you being stubborn again?”

“Min, please…”

“you’re stressing me here, do you think when you leave, I will be fine?? well then fuck you Yunho!’

Yunho goes closer to Changmin and hugs him “thank you Min, thank you for being such a good friend to me… I promise you I will not harm myself, I just need some air to breathe and I need to fix myself”

“you do that!... but still, fuck you, fuck Jae, fuck YongHwa!! you three are making me old with this whole fiasco!” Changmin screamed

Yunho smiled seeing Changmin over-concerned with his situation “I wish I love you instead Min”

“shut up! I’m so over you Yunho, don’t try to tease me!”

Yunho smiled

“anyway, did you tell YongHwa?” Changmin asked

Yunho shakes his head “he knows…YongHwa knows...”

※

Blood is dripping from his middle finger, he was ripping off the skin around his fingernail, maybe because of nervousness, his mind and hand are both numb to feel pain. He is been sitting at this bench for one and a half hours, not because the person he is meeting is late, but because he intentionally came earlier. He wanted to think and unwind, yet he failed, he is nervous as hell, he will tell YongHwa to the truth...

“Hey” YongHwa kissed him on the cheek

“Hey…” Jaejoong replied

“have you had your lunch yet?... I haven’t and I’m starving babe…” YongHwa holding Jaejoong's hand

“YongHwa, I need to tell you something first...” Jae trying to ignore YongHwa’s question

“you know my friend recommend me this new Japanese restaurant, we should try okay?”

“YongHwa…” Jaejoong begged for YongHwa to listen to him

“he said the food there is the bomb like he insists that we won’t regret, especially the sushi, wait let me check if there’s an available seat for two” YongHwa now checking his phone

Jaejoong holds his hand and stopped him “YongHwa, please…” Jaejoong almost choked

“please what??” YongHwa now on serious tone

“please… please listen to me” Jaejoong said, tears falling down

“what Jae?? are you breaking up with me? huh?” he was now glaring at Jaejoong

“...”

“I felt bad that I left you at the bar last night, so I bought some foods and went back to your apartment just to see you because Jaejoong-ah I missed you…” he mocked “and guess what? I just saw you and my brother hugging, kissing in the middle of the fucking road” he was now grabbing Jaejoong’s arm

Jaejoong kept crying, staring at the floor and shaking. YongHwa saw how stunned Jaejoong is, he released his hand and hugged Jaejoong instead

“I’m not gonna give up on you Jae, because I love you, I do love you and it hurts that I feel betrayed by you and my own brother, but Jae I’m willing to ignore that this doesn’t happen at all just don’t… don’t break up with me” YongHwa begged “I’m not blaming you, it was all Yunho Hyung’s fault, he knows we’re together and he is my brother, yet he wanted to steal you from me”

“No, no YongHwa! you are wrong… it isn’t Yunho’s intention” Jae tried to explain

“he is my brother, how could he do that to me??”

“Please don’t… please don’t hate Yunho” Jaejoong keep sobbing, he was crushed on YongHwa’s chest “YongHwa… YongHwa, I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry… so sorry” Jaejoong put both hands on YongHwa’s chest and gently push him away “I love you, I really do, that what my mind keeps telling me… loving you is the right way to do, being with you is what should I do, but YongHwa... why is it my heart hurts?” Jaejoong touching his left chest “why is my body wanted to be with Yunho?”

“Jae…” YongHwa trying to hold Jaejoong’s hand but the latter avoided it

“I promised to be with you and I feel so awfully bad that I can’t keep that promise anymore, I wanted to be with him, but I can’t because I’m so afraid that you will hate him more”

“Jae, stop it”

Jaejoong shakes his head “YongHwa, I can’t afford to love him and in return, I’ll just going to ruin your relationship… and I can’t afford to be with you anymore… when my heart wanted Yunho… my heart will bleed if you hate him because of me… and I will die if I can't be with him"

When YongHwa heard the last sentence before Jaejoong breakdown, he closed his eyes and tears fall down.

※

“The number you have dialed is currently not available, please try to call later” Yunho, where are you?

After the confrontation, YongHwa walks away and left Jaejoong without saying a word. After almost two hours of crying, Jae decided to call and meet Yunho, he needs to see him, explains his side, ask for his forgiveness. Jaejoong already called Yunho for twenty times or more, yet he still can’t get thru. He decided to go to his office and talk to Yunho personally. When he entered the building, he saw Changmin on second floor, he runs towards him and called

“Changmin-sshi”

Changmin turns his head around to the person calling him and was shocked when he saw Jaejoong, the last person he wanted to see at the moment

“guys, go ahead, I’ll follow later” Changmin instructed to his associates “Jae? what are you doing here?”

“I was trying to contact Yunho, but his phone is off and cannot be reached. Do you have any idea where and how can I reach him??” Jaejoong blinked

“Jaejoong-sshi… can I be honest with you?” Changmin sound irritated

“yes of course, but I really need to see Yunho right now, can we talk later af...”

“I hate you Jaejoong-sshi!” Changmin clenched his fist out of frustration “why do you have to hurt Yunho that way?” Changmin glaring, throwing daggers through his eyes

“Changmin…”

“Are you happy? is this how you trip?” Changmin raised his eyebrow

“...” Jaejoong was speechless, he thought he deserves this,

“Yunho is like a brother to me, no actually, I loved him more than as a brother before, but I stopped, I know he will never love me because of you, I have moved on, but seeing him like this and there’s no fucking thing I can do, makes me want to break you in two Jae…” Changmin now shaking out of anger

“Changmin, I’m so sorry”

“God! Jae, I really want to blame you, blame you all of this, I wanted to punch you, hit you… never in my life, I have imagined myself hurting Yunho because I won’t forgive myself if I did. And I’ve seen him cried, in pain because of you Jae…” Changmin breathing hard “now… now he left”

“what? what did you say?” Jaejoong was now confused

“Yunho, he left this afternoon”

“huh?”

“he went abroad this afternoon”

“what? I… I… I’m just with him this morning” Jaejoong trying to reason

“he called me past five am this morning and arranged an emergency board meeting at the office” Changmin explained in a calmed manner “he said he will take over the overseas project personally, which means he will stay overseas for a while”

“did he tell where he’s going?”

“no, he didn’t tell me the precise location, either New York or Japan”

“how about when will he coming back?” Jaejoong now on the verge of crying

Changmin looked Jaejoong in the eyes “he told me ... indefinite”


	11. Love Me Eternally

※

“Now eat!” Yoochun pushing the plate with chocolate cake to Jaejoong.

“Chunnie, I’m not hungry” Jaejoong pushing back the cake to Yoochun

“You are so skinny Jae, don’t argue with me and just eat” Yoochun pushing again the cake to Jaejoong

“Can we just stop this? You know I’m not in the mood to eat anything, Okay?”

“Jaejoong-ah, it is much easier to cure a person with an eating disorder rather than curing someone who keeps pretending he is OKAY but the truth is he is NOT fucking OKAY!” Yoochun preached

“Aish, here we go again…”

“I don’t get it Jae, you are hurting so bad, yet you are not trying to contact Yunho at all??” Yoochun sound irritated

Jaejoong smiled, ignoring the cake and continue finishing his thesis, he will be graduating soon, even though it was hard to concentrate on his studies with the current situation, he was trying his best and manage to cope up.

“Jaejoong? are you even listening to what I’m trying to say?”

Jaejoong sighed “Chunnie… what do you want me to say?” he stands up and went to the kitchen, he returned with two bottled water on his right hand and throw one to Yoochun

“I know you are dying inside Jae… right?? It’s been seven months since you went to my apartment and breakdown, broke up with YongHwa and Jung fucking Yunho leaving like a shithead coward” Yoochun said bitterly

“just shut up Chunnie, I told you don’t ever speak ill of Yunho.” Jaejoong loses his cool

“yeah right! it was not his fault, never his and Jaejoong dear, tell me why are you fucking broken right now?? who made you this?? yeah, it was Jung fucking Yunho.” Yoochun shakes his head and laughed sarcastically.

Jaejoong breathes in and out, he doesn't want to fight with Yoochun, which they always had ninety-nine percent of the time every time Yunho's name mentioned.

“We had this conversation before Chunnie and I’ve explained and told you I’m giving Yunho his space, I don’t want to cause any more heartbreaks on him, I’ve done too much already and I just…” Jaejoong paused and stares blankly to the balcony “I’ll wait, I will wait for him, even if it takes seven weeks, seven months, seven years… I will wait for him Yoochun-ah” Jaejoong said in teary-eyed

“this… this you, you are not moving on, you are fucking stuck at the moment Jaejoong-ah and me as your best friend, I can’t fucking bear to watch you hurting, continue denying that you are fucking okay when you are not.”

Jaejoong smiled bitterly “I don’t know what to say…”

Yoochun stands up and took his shoulder bag ready to leave, he took a piece of paper from his pocket and hand it to Jae “here… take it”

“What is this?” Jaejoong took the crumbled paper

“just fucking call him and get over this shit okay? I'm so fucking tired of arguing with you Kim Jaejoong”

“what?”

“I fucking stole that number from Changmin’s phone when he was taking a bath last night” Yoochun explained

“…” Jae stares

“Last night I heard Changmin… he was talking to him and I just took the opportunity to get his number for you, I’ve asked Changmin his number before, but guess what? my fucking boyfriend hated you so much that he doesn’t want you to have his number, but the hell right?”

“Yoochun…” Jaejoong choked almost crying.

"I’m leaving, Changmin and I have a movie to catch” Yoochun walked to the door

"Chunnie?”

“you’re welcome and I just love you, you know that right?”

Jaejoong nods and smile

“call me and tell me everything, okay?” Yoochun smiled and slowly closed the door.

※

“Thank you, really thank you so much” Yunho uttered while grabbing his hand.

“Stop it Yunho, you know I’ll do anything for you.” he holds Yunho's hand in return.

“I just can’t believe that you are still willing to help me after all that happened in the past”

“I never blamed you, it’s not your fault that you can’t forget that person, Fuck! and I’m still fucking jealous and salty about it” Junsu laughed

Yunho just smiled and shakes his head

“Anyway, Yunho I need you to help me in return of your favor”

“Help you?” Yunho asked

“are you kidding me? There's no free lunch in the world Yunho-yah” he smirked

“ okay, fine… what do you want in return?”

“Well, you see Junho is getting married next week and I’m attending the wedding…”

Yunho now more confused “and how can I help you?”

“I need a date at the wedding rehearsal dinner and on the wedding day”

“....”

“I knew it! You will just graciously decline it!”

“well Junsu, can you blame me? I don't know if this is okay? I mean, lying to your parents? Seriously?”

“Yunho, just this once okay? My parents keep pestering me on getting married and keep arranging dates!” Junso pout “it sickening me already”

“Just tell them no” Yunho tried to reason

“It’s not that simple, they won't stop! Please Yunho just this one time, let them believe that I'm happy with someone…” Junsu begged

Yunho seriously doesn't agree with the idea, but he owes Junsu “Alright, fine…”

“Really? Fine as in OKAY?” Junsu checked

"Yes Junsu, fine as in okay, I'm willing to help you"

"really? really?" Junsu’s face lighten up

“yes, but just for a day and I'm leaving after the wedding rehearsal dinner, I’m not going to attend your brother’s wedding…”

“but Yunho…”

“No buts… I don't want the idea that we're scamming your parents” Yunho explained

“Okay, then I guess I'll just tell them that you have a meeting to attend” Junsu now approaching Yunho and hugged him “thank you so much Yunho”

“you're welcome! After all, we're friends right?”

“can you just try a little to love me back again?”

“sorry Su, but my heart is so stubborn, there's only one person that can make this heartbeat fast” Yunho winked

“aish, you need a fucking heart transplant urgently!”

Yunho laughed.

※

Junsu informed him that their flight will be at the next day, Yunho called Amber and arrange everything, he then turns on his laptop to check FoxConn’s agreement contract in which he owed Junsu’s help. Yunho was just starting to write an email to Changmin, informing him his return to Seoul when his phone ringed, he checked the caller’s ID but it was a private number, he was hesitant whether to answer the phone or just ignore it, usually, he doesn’t answer private number but he thought that it might be FoxConn...

“Hello?”

“...”

“Hello? Hello? Who’s this?” Yunho continued to ask

“Yunho…it’s me… Jae”

“...”

Yunho was stunned, he was not expecting any call from Jaejoong, especially at this moment, after all, he thought that maybe Jaejoong will contact him once he knows that he leave the country, yet for seven months he was downhearted that Jaejoong never tried to reach him at all.

“I’m sorry if I called you late…” Jae in an apologetic voice

“...” Yunho's brain wanted to say so much, but his mouth was not helping like it was glued and can't open.

“Yunho?”

“Yeah, I’m still here…”

“It’s been awhile right Yunho?”

Yeah Jaejoong-ah, it’s been seven months, twelve-day and ten hours, who’s counting right? Of course, I can’t say that to you…

instead, Yunho said “hmmm”

“How’s Japan? I’m sorry based on your number, you are in Japan now, right?”

It’s lonely here Jae-yah, since I’ve missed you so bad…

“it's... it’s cold here…”

“I see… please wear more clothes and take more vitamins…” Jae with a concerned voice

Jaejoong-ah, why are you doing this?? You’re killing me here Jae...

“Thanks Jae”

“I’m very sorry if I disturbed you Yunho…”

You did not Jae, I wish I can hug you right now

“you didn’t”

“Yunho, I know you don’t want to talk to me or even hear my voice… I understand” Jaejoong’s voice cracked as if he was about to cry.

“Jae, are you crying? please don’t…” I can’t take it hearing your voice like that Jaejoong-ah

“I’m not crying Yunho, it’s just your voice… I just missed talking to you...:” Jaejoong in a very low voice

“...”

“I missed hearing your voice Yunho-yah”

“Jaejoong…” Yunho called while tears fall from his eyes

“I know I have done so bad to you Yunho, I just wish I can turn back time and change everything and do the right thing…”

“Jae, please…”

“I know you are hurting because of me, I know that YongHwa, he is mad on you and still it was all because of me…” Jaejoong now sobbing

“Jae listens to me, this whole thing was never your fault… it was all mine”

“Yunho please stop blaming yourself when we all know that it was my fault”

“No Jae, it isn't your fault that I love you”

“...”

“Jae, don’t be so hard on yourself”

“Yunho I missed you… I missed you so much” Jaejoong blurted out

“Jae...”

“It hurts so much you know… when all I wanted was to give you some space, waiting for your forgiveness, hoping that you will still feel the same, but Yunho-yah, I missed you so, so much”

“Stop Jae” Yunho plead

“It’s okay Yunho-yah, even it hurts I will wait, I will wait for you even if it takes you months, years, I will wait for you… so Yunho?”

“Hmmm?”

“Take care of your health and don’t get sick, because I’m here waiting for you, I will wait for you even if it takes forever, so I demand a healthy, handsome and lovely Yunho when you come back… also, take care of your lips because when I see you, I will kiss you endlessly... take care of your hands, because I will hold it and never let it go… and please, take care of your heart, because I will love it eternally Yunho-yah…”

Yunho now crying, after hearing Jaejoong’s confession, he just wanted to go wherever Jaejoong is and just hug him “Jaejoong-ah…”

“Please do that and take care of yourself Yunho, I will wait for you I promise you that…” Then Jaejoong hang-up the phone.

※

Yunho was looking out the window, thirty more minutes and they will be landing soon. He wanted to change his flight the moment Jaejoong hang-up the phone, but he remembers Junsu and his favor to the man, he decided to wait for another day and he can have his Jaejoong.

“Yunho… are you okay?” Junsu tapped his shoulder

“What?”

“I said are you okay?”

“I’m okay! Why?”

“Nothing… you just seem agitated” Junsu sounded concerned

“I’m fine… just a little nervous on our drama later on”

“Come on, nothing to worry about, you will be just fine Jung” Junsu winked

Yunho just smiles "I guess I will..."

The future sister-in-law of Junsu wanted a beach wedding, the ceremony and reception will be held at the resort.

Yunho was sitting in front of Junho's bride, Jessica. He was looking on the unoccupied seat beside her and thinking who will be sitting there? That seat should be given to her parents, but they were sitting beside that seat... maybe her sibling?

"So, Yunho... why can’t you stay until the wedding tomorrow?” Junsu’s father suddenly asked

“I’m sorry Sir, but I really need to attend this meeting, it was planned ahead and Junsu didn’t inform the wedding day sooner… I’m really sorry Junho and Jessica” Yunho apologized

“It’s okay Yunho, actually we are quite shocked that you and my brother are back together, I mean you broke up like what? Five, six years ago?”

Yunho doesn’t know what to say but to agree “yeah…”

"what? true love is that it?" Junho asking in a sarcastic way

“Stop it Junho, stop interrogating Yunho! Anyway, Jessica, my Mother told me that you have a younger brother, will he be attending the wedding?” Junso changed the subject

“Yes, he will! Actually he is on the way right now, he's at the university this morning so he will be late a little” Jessica replied with a sweet smile

“University student huh?” Junsu continued to ask

Jessica just nods and check her smartphone whether his brother texted her back.

"Jess!"

Someone called and everyone in the table turned their heads to check who the person is.

"Jaejoongie!" Jessica shouted his name, she stands up from her seat and run towards him and give him the tightest hug ever.

"Aish, Jess you are going to break my bones!" Jaejoong joked

"Pabo! I just miss you so much Dongsaeng! You are so busy you forgot you had a beautiful sister! What? Busy with university or busy with your love life? The latter right??" Jessica now laughing out loud

Jaejoong blinked, he was listening to Jessica but his eyes caught that one person sitting at the table staring at him... "Yunho?" he whispered

Jessica look behind where Jaejoong's staring at "Jae, you know Yunho?" she asked, shaking Jaejoong's right arm

"So is he real? that's Jung Yunho sitting right there? right, Jess? I'm not hallucinating, right? Am I?”

"Yeah Jae, that's Jung Yunho sitting over there... Jae what's happening?"

"why is he here? your friend? or Junho's?" Jae asked, now staring at Yunho again

"No Jae, he wasn't my friend... he was Junho's twin brother, Junsu's boyfriend"

"What?"

"He was my brother-in-law's boyfriend Jaejoongie"

"No! It can’t be" Jaejoong sounds desperate

“What is happening Kim Jaejoong? Care to explain it to me?”

“Jess, I’m sorry, I really need to do something… I’ll be back okay?” Jaejoong kissed Jessica’s forehead and walk towards where Yunho was sitting.

When Jaejoong reached Yunho, he looked at Junsu and greeted him…

“Junsu Hyung” Jaejoong smiled

“Jaejoong??? Is that you? Oh my God! Jae!” Junsu stand up and hugged Jaejoong “How are you? Geez, it’s been years since the last time I’ve seen you”

“Yeah, I thought you were staying in the United States?” Jaejoong asked, still ignoring Yunho, who was still staring dumbfounded at him.

“You know me Jae, I can’t stay in one place for too long... been staying in Tokyo right now...” Junsu continued to explain

Jaejoong totally ignoring what was Junsu talking “I'm sorry Junsu Hyung, can I ask you a favor?” Jaejoong suddenly asked

“What?” Junsu shocked of a sudden change of Jaejoong's tone

“I need to speak to Yunho... privately... “

Yunho was shocked by Jaejoong’s sudden boldness.

“Huh?” Junsu now confused in the question

“Can I borrow your boyfriend for a while?” Jaejoong asked again in a louder voice not even caring that all the people at the table were all staring at him.

Junsu doesn’t know what to say, he was looking at Jaejoong then looking at Yunho “I… I… Yunho, what’s this?” he was now looking at Yunho.

Yunho stands up, but before he can speak and explain, Jaejoong already grabbed his hands and walked away with him.

※

“Jae… I think it will rain soon” Yunho tried talking to Jaejoong who keep walking and ignoring him since they have left the dinning table.

"Jae... please say something..."

Jaejoong stopped, turned around and asked "So you don't love me anymore?"

"of course not! I do love you! Always have, always will" Yunho uttered

"oh fuck it! I don't care if you are with Junsu or not. I don't want to let go of you." Jaejoong now crying

Yunho smiled so lightly, how can be his Jaejoong so naive and so cute at the same time

“Jae, we are not together, I mean Junsu and I, we are not together” Yunho caressing Jaejoong’s cheek

“It doesn’t matter Yunho whether you are in a relationship with him or not... I've promised to wait for you”

“It matters to me… it matters all you have said to me… you are the only one that matters to me Jae” Yunho was holding Jaejoong’s face with both hands and bent low in order to look into his eyes…

“You said I should take care of my hands right? so you can hold it dearly”

Yunho then holds Jaejoong’s hand, he gave Jaejoong's hand a little squeeze before intertwined it and rubbed his thumb. Jaejoong blushed and suddenly feels so hot.

“You said I should take care of my lips, so you can kiss it endlessly”

Yunho stares at Jaejoong’s lips...Jaejoong was biting his lower lip when Yunho teased and licked his upper lip, it was too sensual, too hot Jaejoong almost melts on the spot.

Yunho then placed their intertwined hands unto his chest on his heart and whispered on Jaejoong’s ear...

“You said I should take care of my heart, so you can love me eternally” their gazes met and locked, sweeping them out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion. Their hearts beat faster and faster, Yunho bends and claim his lips, slowly then kissing him hard, like crazy, like his life depends on Jaejoong’s mouth, sucking his air to breath, Yunho slips his tongue inside Jae’s mouth, gently but demanding...

“Jae… you taste so delicious” Yunho licking his lower lip and swallowed “I wanted to breathe you, lick you, eat you… your lips tastes so damn good”

Jaejoong grip Yunho’s hair pulling him closer for another kiss. He felt that his heart will be going to explode if he stops kissing Yunho, he has never wanted anyone like this before, only Yunho, his Yunho.

They were both happy and contended kissing each other when all of a sudden the raindrops are falling down...

"Why is it every time I'm kissing you it rains?" Jaejoong candidly asked Yunho

"Tell me about it..." Yunho laughed

"You know what? I guess heaven is pouring us blessing and this is their way letting us know that we should be together" Jaejoong now seriously staring at Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, me and Junsu, we are not together..." Yunho trying to explain again for the nth times

"It's okay Yunho, I trust you!" Jaejoong getting closer to Yunho and when they only have approximately ten centimeters apart, Jaejoong reached Yunho's stomach and start caressing his abs.

Yunho shivers on Jaejoong's touch “Jae… where is your room?” Yunho whispered while licking Jaejoong’s ear

“Come with me…” Jaejoong grabbed Yunho's hand and go to the hotel's direction.

When they enter the hotel, they go directly to the elevator, but to Jaejoong’s dismayed all of the elevators were going up… he can’t wait any longer and decided to take the stairs. He pulled Yunho and goes toward the back staircase...

“Jae…”

“It’s okay, my room is located on the third floor…”

While walking, running up the stairs, Jaejoong is so nervous, there’s so much emotion he’s having right now, he and Yunho will be in one room together, but only one is for sure… he wanted Yunho so bad…

The moment they enter the hotel room, Yunho pulled him closer and kissed him desperately, Jaejoong started undressing Yunho, he wanted those clothes off, he wanted it off asap.

“Yunho…” Jaejoong moaned while struggling to unbutton his own pants

“Hmmm?” Yunho asks, kissing Jae’s chest and slowly brushing his nipple with his tongue...

“My… my pants, I… I can’t take it off,” Jaejoong said in a delirious way

Yunho smirked, seeing Jaejoong full of lust is just overwhelming, he swears to God he can actually cum just by looking at Jaejoong lustful face.

“Let me undress you Boo…” he was now kissing again the abused lips of Jaejoong

“Mmm” Jaejoong was trying to swallow, Yunho was sucking his tongue too hard yet too addicting. While Yunho was still kissing him, he swiftly carries Jaejoong in a bridal style and put him in the bed. He was kissing his mouth, sucking his tongue more, Yunho just can’t get enough of Jaejoong. He then kissed his chin, jaw then down to his neck.

"Oh God..." Jaejoong is a mess, even though he feels that it’s too embarrassing, he can’t resist moaning louder. Yunho is so good at kissing… “Yunho…”

“Jae, I swear to all the gods, you will be the death of me…”

Jaejoong smiled… “don’t worry too much, I will definitely follow you…”

“What if I went straight to hell?”

“Then hell it is”

Yunho cutely chuckled and Jaejoong can’t resist to kissed Yunho on his lips again

“Jae…”

“Hmmm?”

“If we don’t stop right now I don’t know if I can control myself”

“Who told you to control yourself?”

“Jae… I know you haven’t done it yet…”

“And how did you know that Mr. Jung?” Jaejoong teasing Yunho by grinding his hips into Yunho’s erected member.

“oh dear God! You ask for it, don’t you ever blame me Kim Jaejoong”

Yunho bites Jaejoong’s nipple while ripping his jeans off, he then started massaging, stimulate and caress around Jaejoong’s member.

Jaejoong quivers when Yunho blowing warm breath on his manhood, teasing him, he grips the base of Jaejoong’s cock with one hand and glides the other up and down his shaft next to his lips. Yunho delicately licking Jae’s pre-cum, like licking melted ice cream. He starts swirling his tongue on the tip of his penis, Yunho then sucked, deep-throating Jaejoong hard

“Oh my God! Yunhoooo” Jaejoong screamed, it pleasures him to feel the tip of his penis against the back Yunho’s throat and he can’t take it anymore, he just reached orgasm and released his cum inside Yunho’s mouth...

“Arghhh”

Yunho swallowed all of Jaejoong’s cum he continues sucking Jae’s cock until the last drop of it.

“What the fuck? I have never in my entire life had an amazing, mind-blowing blow job Yunho-yah” Jaejoong still chasing his breath.

“And you sweetheart is the most delicious cum I have tasted in my entire life” Yunho kissing the back of Jaejoong’s hand, then he grabbed Jae’s butt cheeks, squeezed them tight, and pulled him so close to him. It was like Yunho wanted his whole body to be inside of Jaejoong.

“Jae…”

“Hmmm?”

“I need to be in you” Yunho in begging voice

Jaejoong answered Yunho by kissing him, he is willing to give everything for this man, his heart, even his soul.

"This sounds silly, but any chance that you have a lube right now Boo?"

Jaejoong chuckled "of course I don't have! I'm attending a wedding Yunho, not a make-out session" Jaejoong biting Yunho's shoulder blaze.

"Yeah, and you ended up at a loving session with me... Okay, wait here!"

Yunho went straight to the bathroom and check if there's anything that can be used as a lube. He didn't disappoint since he saw a spa kit at the corner.

"what do you have there?" Jaejoong asked once Yunho returned

Yunho shows Jaejoong the massaging oil bottle "true enough that heaven is with us right now! and it's a fucking vanilla oil"

Yunho crawled in between Jaejoong's legs, he starts kissing him again, he wanted to go slow and gently since this will be their first time and Jaejoong as well. At first, he was a little bit hesitant to go all the way with Jaejoong, his concerned was Jaejoong might get hurt and not ready for it, but damn Jaejoong for turning him on, he just can't stop right now...

Yunho gently massaging Jaejoong with oil, he needs to be patient and prepare him so it won't be painful...

"Jae, this will make you feel uncomfortable, just relax and trust me Boo" Yunho leaning and captured Jaejoong's lips

"I trust you" Jaejoong nods

Yunho inserted his middle finger, Jaejoong tensed up soon he feels Yunho's middle finger inside him, Yunho knew Jaejoong is uncomfortable, he kissed his lips and finger Jaejoong at the same time... "Jae, you really have to relax, like a lot of deep breathing my love..."

"Yunho, it feels weird..."

"I know Boo, but I promise you it will be better"

When Yunho feels that Jaejoong is loosening up, he put more oil on his hand and slipping in a second finger...

"Argghh" Jaejoong screamed, it feels like a muscle cramp.

"Jae, you're too tight, try to relax more Boo, I don't want to hurt you, please?"

Jaejoong nods, Yunho now inserting the third finger and patiently stretching him, little by little Jaejoong started to loosen up and feel comfortable with fingering, Yunho was kissing him intensely, sucking and licking him... then as if synchronizing, looking each other in the eyes... "Jae, I can't take it anymore, I really need to be inside you right now..."

"Okay... I'm ready"

Yunho now positioning his cock on Jaejoong's entrance, he penetrates Jaejoong a little, he then stops and waits for Jaejoong to get used to the new feeling...

"Oh my God Yunho! you're so big" Jaejoong now crying in pain, it was so intense that he was swallowing a large amount of air.

"Jae, do you want me to stop?" Yunho in a concerned voice

"No! Just wait for a little..." Jaejoong breathing heavily

Yunho was holding it in place for a few minutes and waiting for Jaejoong to relax...

"Jae, can I move now?"

Jaejoong kissing him again and nods. Yunho withdraws his member out and pushed it right back inside Jaejoong, Yunho was thrusting for the third time when Jaejoong felt that the head of Yunho's cock brushed across something inside him. An intense searing sensation, just like a bomb exploded, but this one exploded with candies, cupcakes, and rainbows inside him...

Jaejoong moaned "Yunho-yah it feels so good" he was grabbing Yunho's shoulder and humping on the same rhythm with Yunho.

Yunho pulled back and thrust into him again, only this one directly to the prostate and harder.

"Arghh" Jaejoong screamed in pleasure, it was the most wonderful thing he has ever felt...

"Jae, you're so tight" Yunho continues pounding into Jaejoong's helpless body.

With Yunho's relentless penetration, Jaejoong moaned, screamed his heart out

"Yunho... I'm so close..."

"Me too... Boo"

Jaejoong's cock throbbed deliciously, even all awhile it was untouched. His body dissolved into the spasm of the most amazing orgasm he has ever had.

Yunho was still thrusting him harder when he could feel the pulsing of Yunho's huge cock deep inside him pumped out his release.

With Yunho's body slumped onto Jaejoong's body, after a few seconds of silence and breathing, Yunho whispered in his ear...

"I love you Jaejoong"

Jaejoong was looking at him with tired and sleepy eyes as his face was turning into a slight smile...

"I love you more Yunho..." he kissed him passionately and hugged him tight

Yunho, kissing him on his forehead before pulling him close "Sleep my Angel"


End file.
